Another Time and Another Attitude
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Bersetting 7 tahun kemudian setelah Trio Gryfindor lulus, Harry bertemu lagi dengan Malfoy yang berubah hingga membuatnya melongo. SlASH. HP/DM. Warning! Mature Sexual Content likeusual. Dont LIKE? DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

1.

"My, boy. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Kami disini selalu merindukanmu. Tak ada murid yang meninggalkan kenangan sedalam dirimu, Harry. Kami selalu berdoa kau bisa meraih cita-citamu menjadi Auror. Kalau ada waktu sempatkanlah menjenguk kami." Prof McGonagall memeluk Harry erat dan membisikkan salam terakhir padanya. Harry mengangguk dan memeluk kepala sekolahnya itu dengan haru. Prof yang lain juga memeluk Harry dengan penuh kebanggaan. Harry tak sadar meneteskan airmata saat melihat potret Albus Dumbeldore dan Severus Snape yang sekarang terpampang di Aula Besar. Ia mengangguk pelan pada kedua potret kepala sekolah Hogwart itu dan melambaikan tangan.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, Prof." Harry mengangguk pada semua guru yang menyertai kepergiannya, lalu berlari menuju halaman sekolah. Harry tak pernah membayangkan akan segera meninggalkan Hogwart. Sekolah ini baginya seperti rumah kedua. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Tersenyum dan memantapkan hati, Harry berlari mendatangi kedua sahabatnya yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Maaf, bincang-bincang dan salam perpisahannya agak lama."

"Tak apa, Harry. Oh,ya! Kita harus mengunjungi Hagrid sebelum kereta kita datang. Kita hanya punya waktu 30 menit. Apa kau sudah mengepak seluruh barang-barangmu dengan teliti?"

"Yeah, mate. Mom dan Dad ikut menjemput kita di stasiun. Kita harus segera menuju tempat Hagrid lalu naik kereta tepat waktu sebelum roti apple dirumah dihabiskan Bill dan Charley." Ron mengelus perutnya dan menatap Harry melas.

"OMG, Ron. Bukankah kau tadi sudah makan banyak di Aula Besar? Kau memang mencengangkan." Harry tertawa dan memukul iseng bahu rambut merah itu, lalu menoleh pada Mione dan mengangguk. "Beres, Mione. Aku sudah mengecek barang-barangku dan tak ada yang tertinggal. Yep, mari kita menuju Hagrid."

Trio Gryfindor itu saling menatap dan tersenyum. Mereka berbarengan memandang sekolah penuh kenangan bagi trio itu.

"Aku bakal merindukan Hogwart." Hermione memeluk pundak kedua sahabatnya erat.

"Yeah, aku juga Mione. Tak ada yang bisa menghapuskan rasa bangga dan sayang kita pada sekolah ini."

"Setuju. Aku bakal merindukan berbagai macam makanan terlezat milik Hogwart."

Harry dan Mione tertawa lalu memeluk si Weasley itu gemas.

"Ayo, kita harus segera menuju Hagrid."

Trio Gryfindor itu berlari gembira.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aku pegang janji kalian, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk dan memeluk Hagrid erat. "Pasti, Hagrid. Kami takkan melupakanmu." Ia menangis terisak saat Hagrid mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Bloody Hell. Aku sudah sekuat tenaga tenaga menahan airmataku agar tak menetes." Ron mengusap airmatanya sambil tersenyum haru.

Hagrid tertawa dan memeluk Ron. Harry berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil menggigit bibirnya erat. Mencoba tidak menangis seperti Hermione.

"Hei, Harry. Kemarilah… apa kau tak mau memberiku pelukan terakhir sebelum kau meninggalkan kami?" Hagrid mengayunkan tangannya pada Harry. Si kacamata itu mengangguk dan menghambur dipelukan Hagrid, bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Hagrid-, aku bakal merindukanmu. Terimakasih atas segalanya."

Hagrid mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap airmata yang sudah membanjiri pipi dan jenggotnya. "Oke. Cukup salam perpisahannya. Kalian harus segera menuju stasiun, sebelum Ron menangis kelaparan karena roti apple."

Trio Gryfindor itu terkikik dan mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Hagrid. "Dah, Hagrid. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke!" Hermione menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Pasti. kalian juga, ya! Jaga diri baik-baik!"

Harry menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum menahan tangis. "Bye, Hagrid!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri menghadap danau Black di halaman sekolah. Si kacamata itu berhenti berjalan dan mengamati orang itu dalam diam.

"Harry, ada apa?"

"Umh, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada perlu sebentar."

Ron mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Harry berlari menuju halaman sekolah. "Kurasa, barangnya ada yang tertinggal."

Hermione terkikik dan memeluk pundak Ron. "Kurasa bukan. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu, _mungkin_. Ayo, kita akan menunggu Harry di kompartemen saja."

Ron menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Tunggu! Apa yang lebih penting itu, Mione?"

"Hm, no idea." Ia tersenyum dan menarik Ron menjauh sebelum si rambut merah itu menyadarinya.

…

Harry berlari terengah-engah menghampiri lelaki itu. Ia kemudian bernafas lega saat melihatnya berdiri membelakanginya.

"Syukurlah,*Huf* kau masih disini, *huf* Malfoy."

Si pirang itu menoleh kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Potter? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau akan tertinggal kereta?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan menggeleng. "Kurasa masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum peluitnya berbunyi."

Draco mengangkat alisnya heran. "Well, ada perlu apa sang penyelamat dunia sihir mendatangiku hingga terengah-engah seperti itu?"

"Umh, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan selamat."

Draco menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Selamat?"

Harry tersenyum kikuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku dengar kau bertunangan dengan Astoria Greenggrass. Ginny yang memberitahuku. Ia juga ingin memberi salam untukmu."

Senyumnya menghilang saat Draco tak meraih tangannya, tetapi malah memandangnya sinis.

"Pergi, Potter. Aku tak ingin menerima selamat darimu atau kekasih kecilmu itu." Si pirang itu berjalan melewati Harry dengan dingin, membuat Harry menelan ludah nervous.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyapamu, Malfoy. Kau tak perlu membalasku dengan dingin seperti itu." Harry membalik badannya dengan kesal dan menemukan bahwa Draco berhenti melangkah. Harry menelan ludah saat melihat punggung Draco gemetar.

"Untuk apa menyapaku?, aku sudah cukup merasa rendah saat kau menyelamatkanku dan ibuku di Wizengamot. Aku tak mau lagi berurusan denganmu dan kebaikan hatimu, Potter. Kalau kau berpikir bahwa aku akan terenyuh dan mencium kakimu karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Sia-sia dan percuma."

Harry merasa hatinya tersayat mendengar perkataan Malfoy. Ia menggenggam tangan erat, mencoba menahan diri.

"Dengar, Malfoy. Aku tidak ada maksud sekalipun untuk membuatmu rendah dan lain-lain. Aku bersaksi di persidangan hanya punya maksud satu. Menyelamatkan kejujuran." Harry mencoba mengatur nafas saat berbicara. Ia merasa terbakar amarah saat mendengar kata-kata Draco yang penuh kebencian padanya.

Si pirang itu akhirnya membalik badan dan menatap Harry tajam. "Benarkah? Oh, orang seperti apa kau ini, Potter? Hatimu benar-benar tulus dan lembut. Aku tahu didalam hatimu yang terdalam kau tertawa dan menari gembira ketika akhirnya kau membuat keluargaku berhutang budi padamu. Benar-benar menyedihkan." Draco menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum menghina.

"Cukup, Malfoy! Berhenti mengomporiku! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu dan rasa dendammu yang menyedihkan! Oke, kalau kau tetap membenciku dan sebagainya. Asal kau tahu." Harry mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah Draco. "Aku tak mengharapkan kau mencium kakiku dan berharap keluargamu membalas budi padaku. Shit! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku tak menyalahkanmu, idiot! Kau tak bersalah! _You so fucking innocent, stupid!_"

Draco berdiri terdiam dan membelalakkan mata. Ia membuka mulutnya pelan lalu urung dan menggigit bibirnya. "Stop, Potter. Hentikan."

Harry menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Maaf, Malfoy. Aku tak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu." Harry memijat bekas lukanya dengan pelan. "Oke, terserah kau berpikir apapun tentangku. Aku tak peduli. Aku sudah lelah dengan permusuhan kita selama ini dan hanya bermaksud menyudahinya. Selamat tinggal, Malfoy." Harry menatap si pirang itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan mencoba tersenyum tulus. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Draco sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Harry kaget. Si rambut hitam dihadapannya hanya mengangkat pundak malas. "Well, pada akhirnya akan selalu seperti ini." Dengan salam terakhir itu, Harry berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri memandangnya pergi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**7 tahun kemudian.**

"Wow! Ini sangat luar biasa, Harry! Indah sekali!"

Harry mengangkat pundaknya dan tersenyum malu. "Apa kira-kira Ginny akan menyukai cincin ini, Mione?"

Hermione menggeleng kepala mantap, membuat Harry sedikit merasa sakit hati. "Luar biasa, tetapi tidak cocok untuk Ginny?"

"Idiot!" Hermione tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Aku menggeleng itu maksudnya Ginny akan benar-benar menyukainya!"

Harry mengangguk tak mengerti sama sekali dengan bahasa tubuh wanita. "Umh, well. Kedengarannya bagus."

"Kapan, Harry?"

"Hah? Umh, apanya?"

Hermione tersenyum manis. "Kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Oh, aku masih belum tahu." Harry tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kurasa, secepatnya?"

"Bagus! Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari Ginny. Itu maumu, kan?"

Harry mengangguk dan memeluk sahabatnya itu gemas. "Thanks, Mione. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tidak punya sahabat wanita sepertimu."

"Bodoh." Ia tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Harry lembut. "Kau harus bergerak cepat, Harry. Sebelum Ginny menyetujui kontrak dengan Holyhead Harpies. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Si rambut hitam itu mengangguk dan mengambil kotak cincin dalam genggaman Hermione. "Oke. Aku akan merencanakan segalanya dengan baik. Oh,ya. Jangan bilang suamimu juga dengan rencanaku ini, Mione. Aku tak yakin ia bisa menyembunyikannya dari Ginny." Hermione memutar mata lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Serahkan padaku, Harry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy di Diagon Alley saat ia sedang patroli Auror. Tak ada yang berubah dengan penampilan si pirang itu. Well, kecuali ia terlihat semakin menarik. Memakai jubah beludru berwarna hitam dan berdiri tegap, tak lupa dengan sikap aristokratnya yang membuat orang menoleh memperhatikan.

"Merlin." Harry menarik nafas gugup, tiba-tiba terserang perasaan nervous yang tak penting. "Kenapa harus bertemu dengan pria ini. Menyebalkan." Harry bimbang antara menyapa atau tidak, tetapi ia lalu memutuskan mengacuhkan si pirang itu mengingat memori 7 tahun lalu yang menyedihkan di Hogwart. Ia melewati Malfoy dengan acuh, berharap si pirang itu tak menyadari atau bahkan mengingatnya. Disaat Harry tinggal selangkah berjalan melewati punggung Draco. Seorang pedagang bunga menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Tuan Harry Potter! Senang sekali bertemu dengan anda!" Harapan tinggal harapan. Harry menelan ludah pelan dan menoleh ke arah pedagang bunga itu.

"Umh, oh! Mr. Bloom, kan?"

Pedagang bunga itu tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk. "Tak kusangka anda mengingat saya. Oh, tolong terima ini, tuan Potter. Tak apa! Ini hanya sebagai rasa terimakasih karena anda mengingat nama saya." Harry mengernyitkan dahi terhibur dan menerima sebuket bunga mawar merah itu. Ia lalu mengangguk berterimakasih dan bersiap kabur secepat kilat.

"Potter?"

_God._

Harry berpikir untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya tetapi urung. Ia menoleh dan menemukan wajah terhibur Malfoy.

"Oh, hai- umh Malfoy. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini." Harry merapatkan mulutnya ketika menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu ramah pada Malfoy.

_Seharusnya aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Itu lebih menarik._

"Hm, kurasa begitu. Senang melihatmu tetap dicintai orang-orang." Draco tersenyum nyengir sambil menatap buket bunga mawar ditangan Harry.

"Oh, ini. Umh, aku tak tahu dosa apa yang kuperbuat hingga mereka selalu memberiku sesuatu." Harry merapatkan mulutnya lagi.

_Oh, tak seharusnya aku mengatakan guyonan padanya! Lihat apa yang akan ia ucapkan !_

Kebalikan dari pikiran kecil Harry. Draco tertawa renyah sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Well, kau membuatku ikut berpikir tentang dosa apa yang kau perbuat." Draco mengibaskan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Senang melihatmu lagi, Potter. Sayangnya, aku tak banyak waktu. Sampai ketemu, lagi."

Harry melongo dengan sukses. Ia menatap kepergian Draco dengan perasaan tercampur aduk, kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Draco meremas tangannya yang gemetar.

_What the hell is that? _

Ron menatap Harry tak percaya. "Dia menyapamu dengan ramah?"

"Uhm-kurasa itu yang terjadi."

"Apa dia habis terbentur tembok? Atau mungkin tercuci otak?"

"Err, aku tak tahu soal hal seperti itu."

"Oh, dia pasti punya maksud tertentu, mate. Hati-hati saja padanya, kau harus mengawasinya, Harry. Ia mantan pelahap maut yang masih hidup."

Hermione memukul kepala Ron keras, membuat suaminya itu berteriak kesakitan. "Mione! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!"

"Berhenti berpikir seperti itu, Ron. Semua orang berubah setelah perang. Jangan mengungkit luka lama lagi. Mungkin jawabannya simple, Malfoy bukan orang yang sama seperti dulu lagi." Hermione menggeleng sambil mengisi piring Harry dan Ron dengan daging sapi asap.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Mione. Tenang." Ron sudah tak ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, ia langsung ambil ancang-ancang menghabiskan makanannya dengan cekatan.

"Yeah, kurasa kau benar Mione. Ia mungkin sudah berubah." Harry mengangguk pelan dan mulai menyantap makanannya. "Umh, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kehidupannya, Mione?"

Hermione menaikkan alisnya. "Malfoy? Apa kau tak pernah membaca The Daily Prophet, Harry? Kau tidak tinggal dalam gua, kan?"

"Very funny." Harry memutar mata mendengar nada suara Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. Berita tentang si pirang itu sering sekali muncul. Membuatku ingin muntah."

"Ron-"

"Er, maaf Mione."

Harry mengangkat pundak santai. "Aku tak pernah membaca Daily Prophet lagi."

Ron dan Hermione terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. "Umh, well kalau kau penasaran dengan si pirang itu, kau bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan. Aku menyimpan koran dan majalah disana."

"Aku tak penasaran!"

Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Umh, yeah sedikit, sih."

"Oh, pastikan kau mendapatkan suatu informasi yang berguna, mate. Mungkin saja ia sedang dalam proses mengumpulkan pengikut-pengikut baru dan menjadi kau-tahu-siapa selanjutnya?" Ron berbisik pelan ditelinga Harry, tetapi Hermione terlalu cerdas untuk mendengarnya dan memukul kepala Ron lagi.

"Oke, oke! Aku bercanda!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pebisnis muda Dunia Sihir dan Muggle , Real Estate, Hotel, Apartemen mewah, Mobil mewah, dan lain-lain. Shit! Apa dia salah seorang terkaya di dunia?" Harry bergumam sendiri ketika membaca artikel tentang Draco yang berserakan dan tergeletak di lantai perpustakaan Hermione.

"Tak kusangka, 7 tahun berlalu ia menjadi super kaya seperti ini. Well, mengagumkan." Harry menggeleng-geleng takjub atas penemuannya yang ketinggalan jaman. Ia kembali membuka koran dan majalah yang memuat Draco lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

"Hm, hm … oh, ia punya seorang putra?" Harry menatap foto eksklusif di majalah itu yang memperlihatkan Draco sedang memeluk putra kecilnya lalu mereka berdua tersenyum manis, senyum yang membuat jantung Harry ingin meloncat.

"Shit, tak pernah tahu si bandit kecil ini bisa tersenyum normal." Foto-foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan Draco dalam berbagai pose. Dari pose ia berangkat kerja, pose ia sedang bermain golf, pose ia sedang berenang, pose saat ia memasak di dapur…

_Tunggu! Memasak di dapur? Ini guyonan, kan?_

Harry tertawa ngeri saat membayangkan si pirang itu di dapur. "Well, mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan si pembuat artikel untuk menaikkan angka penjualan. Para wanita pasti tergila-gila melihatnya." Harry menggeleng kepalanya dan lalu kembali mengamati foto-foto eksklusif itu. Ia tanpa sadar, mengembangkan senyumnya setiap menemukan foto yang menggelitik pikirannya.

"Ini benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya." Harry menahan tawa melihat foto dimana putra Draco, Scorpius sedang mengganggu ayahnya yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerja. "Well, apa tujuan si pembuat artikel ini menampilkan foto keluarga Malfoy? Oh, tunggu. Aku tak melihat ada si Nyonya Malfoy di foto-foto ini." Harry membolak-balik majalah itu untuk mencari foto Astoria, tetapi tangannya berhenti bergerak saat membaca judul artikel dibalik foto-foto eksklusif itu.

_**Pria yang paling digilai wanita sekarang telah single kembali!**_

"_Oh, dia memang pria sejati. Tampan dan kaya-"_

"_Aku tahu dia pasti hobi selingkuh dengan wanita lain hingga istrinya-"_

"_Wow, so seksi!"_

"_Kukira dia itu gay-"_

Harry membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca judul super besar dan melebih-lebihkan itu. Apalagi saat membaca pendapat para wanita didunia sihir atas berita bercerainya pria super kaya itu dengan Astoria Greenggrass.

"Oh, ternyata ia- bercerai."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi berpikir tentang alasan Draco bercerai dengan istrinya. Setahu dirinya, keluarga Darah Murni sangat membenci perceraian. Mereka adalah darah yang menjunjung tinggi pertalian erat dan sebagainya. Pasti masalahnya sungguh pelik hingga mereka memutuskan berpisah. Harry mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Harry? Kau masih disini?" Hermione muncul di pintu perpustakaan sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan kue-kue. Harry mendongakkan kepalanya diantara tumpukan koran. "Aye! Aku masih hidup!"

"Oh, kau disana. Menemukan yang dicari?"

Hermione menaruh nampan itu dimeja disamping Harry. Si rambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa, aku ketinggalan banyak berita selama ini. Aku hanya tahu berita terbaru dari John, Auror muda yang meja kantornya disebelahku. Ia sangat suka sekali berceloteh." Harry menatap Hermione dan tersenyum nyengir.

"Well, kau harus sering membaca lagi, Harry. Aku tahu kau benci jika The Daily Prophet memuat berita tentangmu tetapi kau harus-, yeah setidaknya tahu apa-apa yang sedang terjadi disekelilingmu." Hermione duduk disamping Harry dan mengambil majalah dipangkuan si Auror itu.

"Oh, kau menemukan majalah ini! Well, berita perceraian Malfoy benar-benar membuat gempar dunia sihir. Pantas the Monthly Magazine membuat edisi khusus membahas tentang ini."

Harry mendengus dan memutar matanya. "Lama-lama yang mereka bahas adalah berita yang tidak ada bobotnya sama sekali." Hermione tertawa dan melempar Harry majalah itu. "Oh, Harry! Majalah ini memang memuat berita seputar orang tampan, kaya, mode pakaian terbaru dan sebagainya! Ini majalah wanita! Maaf kalau menurutmu ini tak berbobot."

Harry membelalakkan matanya dan membaca judul majalah tersebut.

_The Monthly Women Magazine _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jadi, Scorpius. Sudah kau putuskan kita pergi kemana hari ini?"

Si pirang kecil itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap ayahnya lembut. "Aku tak mau keluar kemana-kemana selain bertemu mom."

Draco memijat dahinya lagi. "Dengar, anak manis. Ibumu takkan menemui atau bahkan menyentuhmu setitik debu, pun. Kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, ratusan kali, Scor. Oh, mungkin berjuta kali?"

Scorpius memutar matanya dan tersenyum. "Oke, aku mengerti, dad. Kalau begitu ajak aku ke toko es krim."

Draco memijat dahinya lagi. "Scor, apa kau tak merasa pusing? Kau sudah memakan hampir sekilo permen minggu ini! Sekarang kau mau makan es krim? Jangan bilang yang banyak permen cokelatnya dan meses?"

Scorpius memajukan bibirnya dengan imut lalu naik keatas pangkuan ayahnya yang sedang pusing. "Tapi, dad tidak mengijinkan aku bertemu mom. Aku hanya ingin es krim satu gelas dan kita pulang."

Draco menatap putra satu-satunya dengan gemas. Hanya tuhan yang tahu kenapa anaknya menggilai permen dan sesuatu yang manis. Oh, mungkin karena keturunan juga. Salahkan Narcissa karena dulu di Hogwarts mengiriminya permen setiap hari.

"Oke, anak manis. Sekarang ganti bajumu dan Dad akan menunggumu disini."

"Yey! Aye!"

Malfoy senior itu hanya menggeleng terhibur lalu menurunkan si kecil itu kelantai.

"Jangan berlari saat naik tangga, Scor!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ingat, kalian bertiga. Untuk sebulan ini, aku lagi-lagi ditunjuk sebagai kepala patroli Auror. Merlin tahu aku ingin membenamkan kepala Kingsley kedalam samudera pasifik atas perlakuannya padaku." Harry berdiri dihadapan para Auror Muda yang bekerja dengannya. John, Matt, dan Alvin. Mereka bertiga tertawa kecil mendengar ketua mereka menggerutu.

"Umh, well. Kami berterimakasih pada Ministri Kingsley karena menjadikan anda sebagai ketua kami." Matt berkata dengan nada iseng.

"Oh, hentikan, Matt. Auror Potter tak seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman ini."

John mencoba membela Harry. "Tapi, kukira anda memang belum siap untuk misi yang berat, sir."

Harry memutar mata malas. "Oh, aku sudah dengar kata-kata itu ratusan kali, oh, mungkin berjuta kali? Cederaku sudah sembuh, John. Kingsley terlalu melebih-lebihkan tentang keadaan fisikku. Aku seratus persen yakin staminaku telah kembali."

Ketiga orang dihadapannya hanya mengangguk setuju. "Well, anda benar, Auror Potter. Kami lihat duel anda dengan Auror Zabini. Anda menang telak."

Harry menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Yeah, yang penting kita harus menjalani hidup ini dengan tepat. Bukan, begitu?"

"Aye!"

"Sekarang menyebar sesuai perintah!"

Mereka membelalakkan mata kaget atas bentakan Harry dan langsung lari menyebar.

"Huff, mereka suka sekali mengobrol." Harry menggeleng kepala terhibur lalu mulai berjalan menuju Diagon Alley. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat jalan ajaib itu penuh sesak dengan para penyihir.

"Hai, Mr. Firk. Ada acara apa hingga Diagon Alley hari ini penuh sesak?"

"Oh! Tuan Harry Potter!" Si Firk itu menyalami Harry berkali-kali dengan wajah ceria. "Oh, di toko buku sana ada penulis terkenal datang. Sehingga para penyihir berbondong-bondong meminta tanda tangan dan membeli buku edisi terbatasnya."

Harry mengangguk mengerti, ia tiba-tiba ingat tahun ke-2 nya saat bertemu Lockhart di toko buku itu. Ia menyeringai lalu berterimakasih pada Mr. Firk dan mulai bertugas. Harry menerobos antrian di toko buku itu untuk melewatinya. Ia tak percaya antrian disana sampai menembus luar toko buku. Harry menggeleng heran lalu meneruskan jalannya. Ia berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil di samping antrian penuh sesak itu. Harry segera berlari mendatanginya.

"Hei, boy. Ssh, jangan menangis. Apa kau kehilangan ibumu?"

Si kecil itu menoleh dan menatap Harry dengan ringkih.

"Dad…dad hilang."

_Oh, god._

Harry mengedipkan mata berkali-kali saat memandang si kecil dihadapannya. Tak salah lagi, rambut pirang dan mata abu-abu.

"Umh, apa kau kesini bersama ayahmu?"

"Yes, sir. Aku kehilangannya ketika kami melewati antrian disana." Si pirang kecil itu menunjuk antrian penuh sesak ditoko buku.

"Panggil aku Harry, paman Harry mungkin?"

"Paman Harry. Aku Scorpius."

"Oh, anak pintar. Sini, pegang tanganku, Scorpius. Mari kita cari ayahmu." Harry menggandeng lengan kecil Scorpius dan mengajaknya berjalan.

"Bolehkah aku minta digendong?"

Harry berhenti berjalan dan memandang Malfoy kecil disampingnya dengan kaget. "Umh, gendong? Tentu." Ia menunduk dan mengangkat tubuh enteng itu lalu memeluknya. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa dengan mudah mencari ayahmu, kan? Bisa melihat wajah orang-orang dari sini?"

Scorpius tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Paman Harry tinggi sekali. Lebih tinggi dari Dad." Harry mengernyitkan dahi. "Benarkah? Kurasa ayahmu lebih tinggi dariku."

"Oh? Paman kenal dengan ayahku?"

Harry menatap Malfoy kecil itu dan tersenyum. "Yah, begitulah. Kami mu- teman satu sekolah." Hampir saja kata musuh muncul dari bibir Harry.

"Oh? Itu bagus! Kita bisa makan es krim bersama!" Scorpius menepuk kedua tangannya dengan semangat, membuat Harry tertawa gemas. "Tapi, kita harus menemukan Dad dahulu."

Harry mengangguk setuju lalu mulai mencari kepala si pirang itu. Saat ia menoleh kearah kanan, tiba-tiba Scorpius mencengkram lehernya dan berteriak senang.

"Itu Dad! Itu disana!" Harry menghela nafas lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo, Scorpius. Lambaikan tanganmu seperti ini."

Si pirang kecil itu mengikuti gerakan Harry sambil meneriakkan nama ayahnya.

"Daddy! Aku disini!"

"Woi, Malfoy!"

Draco menoleh kanan kiri panik mencoba mencari asal suara kecil memanggil namanya. Ia akhirnya menemukan rambut pirang Scorpius bersama seorang pria.

"Oh, Merlin. Scorpius! Aku benar-benar khawatir saat kau menghilang!" Draco terengah-engah lalu mencium pipi Scorpius dengan gemas. "Kemana saja kau-" Draco berhenti berkata saat sadar pria yang menggendong putranya adalah Harry Potter.

"Hai, Malfoy." Harry tersenyum bodoh saat melihat adegan Draco mencium putranya yang masih ada dipelukannya. Entah kenapa adegan barusan mengingatkan Harry akan film Muggle tentang keluarga.

"Potter-"

"Dad! Paman Harry menemukanku! Kita bersama menemukanmu!" Scorpius meloncat-loncat dipelukan Harry membuat si Auror itu tertawa kecil.

"Oh, Scorpius. Kalau kau meloncat seperti itu, kau bisa jatuh." Harry mencoba menahan Scorpius dengan mempererat pelukannya.

"Dad! Ayo kita makan es krim!" Scorpius menepuk pipi ayahnya yang masih terdiam memandang mereka. "Dad?"

"Oh, ah. Baiklah. Kalau paman Harry-mu tidak sibuk?" Draco mengalihkan matanya pada Harry yang sedang memandangnya aneh. "Potter?"

Harry mengedip kaget saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Draco. Ia tak sadar sedang mengamati wajah mantan musuhnya itu sambil melongo. Sontak, Harry meraba sudut bibirnya, takut tanpa sadar ia meneteskan liur.

_Oh, Merlin. Untung aku tak mengiler. Tunggu? Kenapa juga aku terpesona melihat wajah Malfoy?_

"Uh, oh. Aku, aku sedang dalam tugas patroli Auror, Scorpius. Jadi-"

"Tak bisa?" Scorpius memandang mata Harry dengan sedih.

"Kalau paman Harry-mu tidak bisa, jangan memaksa, Scor. Dia sedang bekerja."

"Benarkah paman tak mau ikut aku dan Dad makan es krim? Es krimnya enak sekali, loh. Iya, kan Dad?"

Harry menahan tawa mendengar Malfoy kecil itu mencoba membujuknya. Lalu, ia menoleh sekali pada Draco. "Benarkah aku tak apa-apa mengganggu diantara kalian?"

Draco menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku mentraktirmu, Potter. Dan kurasa, anakku mulai terkena virus cinta Harry Potter."

Harry memutar mata dan menatap Draco serius. "Tolong jangan bilang seperti itu, Malfoy."

"Oh, oke. Takkan kuulangi."

Scorpius memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan senyum hingga mereka masuk toko es krim. Draco lalu mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka.

"Nah, Scorpius. Duduk dengan tenang disamping paman Harry, oke?"

"Yes, sir!"

Harry tersenyum geli dan mengusap rambut si pirang kecil itu lembut. Lalu, ia menoleh pada Draco saat ingat tujuannya ikut mereka ke toko es krim.

"Oh, Malfoy. Aku ingin bertanya-"

Harry menutup mulutnya reflek saat menatap Draco. Si pirang itu mengamati Harry dengan seksama, hingga si Auror itu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_A-apa Draco sedang mencoba mengintimidasiku? Tunggu, kenapa pipiku terasa panas?_

"Hm? Bertanya apa, Potter?"

"Oh, umh. Lupakan. Tak penting." Harry menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

_Oh, kenapa si pirang sialan ini bisa membuatku begini gugup…_

Scorpius reflek berdiri dikursi dan meloncat-loncat saat melihat pelayan wanita mendatangi meja mereka.

"Sudah siap untuk memesan?"

"Siap! Kami siap!"

"Scorpius, duduk dikursimu dengan manis, atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar."

Scorpius memajukan bibirnya lalu duduk dipangkuan Harry. "Oke, Dad."

Draco berdehem lalu menatap Scorpius lembut. "Scorpius, duduk dikursimu. Bukan dipangkuan paman Harry."

"Tak apa, Malfoy. Aku tidak keberatan. Nah, anak manis. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Vanilla, Cokelat, Strawberry, dan Melon! Satu gelas!"

Pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka terkikik kecil. "Mau dengan hiasan cokelat, permen, atau meses?"

"Jangan bilang semuanya, Scor-"

"Semuanya! Aku mau semuanya!" Draco mengerang lalu menutup mukanya ketika Scorpius meloncat-loncat dipangkuan Harry.

Harry tertawa terhibur dan mencubit pipi Malfoy cilik itu gemas. "Oh, aku tahu kenapa pipimu begitu tembem seperti ini. Dasar kau monster kecil. Oh, aku sama dengan si kecil ini."

Draco membuka tangannya dan membelalakkan mata pada Harry yang sedang tersenyum bodoh.

"Umh, aku juga suka es krim, Malfoy."

"Oh, dasar kau si monster besar." Draco tersenyum nyengir dan memandang Harry dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat si Auror itu menelan ludah nervous.

_Apa barusan si Malfoy mengedip padaku?_

"Baiklah, dan anda Tuan Malfoy?"

"Oh, aku tidak. Tambahkan satu sendok saja. Aku akan mengganggu makanan mereka berdua."

Scorpius dan Harry membuat suara 'yaah' yang panjang, membuat si pelayan tersenyum geli dan Draco tersenyum nyengir.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan datang 3 menit lagi." Pelayan itu bersiap-siap meninggalkan meja, tetapi ia kemudian membalik badan dan mengedip pada Harry dan Draco. "Kalian cocok menjadi keluarga." Lalu dengan santai, pelayan wanita itu menghilang.

Harry dan Draco hampir berbarengan membuka mulut tetapi kemudian sama-sama menutup mulut. Menit selanjutnya, mereka saling terdiam dalam keadaan tak enak. Hanya Scorpius yang terlihat semangat dan meloncat-loncat di pangkuan Harry menunggu es krim porsi besarnya datang.

"Keluarga! Keluarga!" Draco menutup mukanya sekali lagi. Menyerah memperingatkan Scorpius untuk menutup mulutnya dan duduk tenang.

"Nah, inilah es krim yang kalian tunggu." Pelayan itu datang lagi membawa dua gelas besar berisi es krim dengan berbagai macam warna dan hiasan, lalu memberi 3 sendok disamping gelas itu. "Selamat menikmati."

Belum sempat Harry berterimakasih, pelayan itu telah ber-apparate dengan kilat.

"Er, mari kita makan."

"Mari kita makan!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note.**

**Jreng-jreng! Ini dia! The new story tentang Auror kita! Semoga kalian suka, ya! Hmhm, aku paling suka kalau Harry jadi Auror. Dia terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan jubah kremnya dan rambut cepak maskulin. Apalagi kalau sudah pakai t-shirt hitam yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan pagi Auror, wow… six packnya pasti membuat Draco drooling. *Hohoho* ehem, hanya khayalan saya saja.**

**Nah, selamat menikmati dan tinggalkan review kalian, ok?**

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Kurasa hari ini menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, paman Harry!"

Draco balas tersenyum saat Harry menatapnya lalu ia mengangkat putra kecilnya dan menggendongnya. "Ucapkan terimakasih untuk Paman Harry-mu atas kebaikan hatinya menemani kita hari ini, Scorpius."

Scorpius menatap ayahnya lalu bergantian menatap Harry.

"Terimakasih banyak karena menemani kami hari ini, paman Harry!"

Auror itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Well, sama-sama, Scorpius." Harry mengusap-usap rambut Scorpius lembut. "Selamat tinggal." Lalu ia tersenyum dan membalik badannya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Draco."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ucapkan terimakasih untuk Paman Harry-mu atas kebaikan hatinya menemani kita hari ini, Scorpius."

Draco tiba-tiba merasa tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar saat menggendong Scorpius. Hari ini adalah hari luar biasa yang pernah ia lalui dan perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan setelah bertemu dengan mantan musuh besarnya dulu. Tidak, bukan musuh besar. Harry adalah cinta rahasianya. Scorpius menatapnya cemas saat merasakan tubuh ayahnya bergetar, tetapi ketika ayahnya mengedip kecil untuk meyakinkan putranya ia baik-baik saja, Malfoy cilik itu kembali menoleh pada Harry dan berteriak ceria padanya.

"Terimakasih banyak karena menemani kami hari ini, paman Harry!"

Draco merasakan jantungnya ingin copot saat Harry tersenyum pada putranya dengan manis dan_ khas_ Harry. "Well, sama-sama, Scorpius." Belum cukup waktu untuk jantungnya berdegup dengan normal kembali, Harry tiba-tiba melangkah lebih dekat dimana ia berdiri dan mengelus rambut Scorpius lembut.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sepersekian detik ia melihat Harry menatap matanya dengan penuh makna. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Draco."

_Tunggu. Draco? dia memanggilku Draco?_

"Dah. Paman Harry! Hati-hati!"

_Dia pergi…_

"Dad, ayo kita pulang!"

_Tidak, lagi…_

"Dad?"

"Scorpius, apa kau mau bertemu dengan paman Harry, lagi?"

"Oh? Ya tentu saja mau!"

Draco sontak meneriakkan nama Harry keras. "Harry! Harry Potter! Tunggu!"

Auror itu menoleh kaget saat menemukan Draco mengejarnya dengan menggendong Scorpius.

"Hai, paman Harry!"

"Scorpius?, Malfoy? Ada apa mengejarku hingga kau terengah-engah seperti ini-"

_Sama seperti dulu…_

"Potter- ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Harry menatap mata Draco dengan seksama lalu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang?"

Draco menurunkan Scorpius yang ada dipangkuannya lalu meremas tangan Harry lembut, membuat si Auror itu terkejut. "Mal-Malfoy? Ada ap-"

"Ssh, temui aku disana saat kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang, Harry." Dengan itu, Draco mengangguk sopan lalu menarik tangan Scorpius dan berbalik meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

"Dah, paman Harry. Sampai nanti!"

Harry terdiam. Ia berdiri mematung disana hingga Malfoy senior dan putranya menghilang dari pandangannya. Harry membuka genggaman tangannya dengan gemetar. Kertas lusut yang diselipkan Draco didalam genggaman tangannya ia buka pelan.

_Hotel Pearl Rye._

_Room 105. _

Harry meremas kembali kertas lusut itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jubah Aurornya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Diagon Alley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oke, maafkan aku Ginny. Aku tak bisa makan malam denganmu malam ini. Aku masih harus ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakan masalah. Baiklah, baiklah. Besok aku akan meluangkan waktu buatmu, sekali lagi maafkan aku, sayang. Ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah me-cancel acara kita. Oke, ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjemputmu di The Burrow besok. Bye, Ginny." Harry menutup panggilan floo nya dengan helaan nafas. Ia merasa bersalah telah dengan seenaknya membatalkan acara makan malam yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya. Padahal malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang bersejarah bagi mereka berdua, Harry berencana akan melamarnya.

"Shit! Ada apa denganku- kenapa juga aku membatalkan acara makan malamku karena Malfoy?" Harry meremas rambutnya gugup. Ia kemudian ingat alasan yang membuat ia memilih Malfoy.

_Matanya- ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini menyiksanya. Dan juga, sesuatu dalam diriku… Ah! Padahal aku sudah mencoba melupakannya…_

Harry menutup mukanya dan menghela nafas.

"Shit! Ada apa denganku-"

Ia menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam hanya mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Ia melirik jam dinding dirumahnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Harry masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir otaknya. Ia merasa tangannya berkeringat setiap mendengar suara Draco yang masih teringang-ingang di kepalanya.

"_Ssh, temui aku disana saat kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang, Harry."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Potter?"

Draco terbangun saat ia mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya lalu mencoba meraih tongkat sihirnya yang ia letakkan disebelah bantal. "_Lumo-_"

"Jangan- jangan nyalakan lampu."

Draco reflek menurunkan tangannya. "Kau datang."

Tak ada jawaban. Draco kemudian bangun dan duduk ditepi kasur. "Kemarilah, Potter. Jangan hanya berdiri didepan pintu."

Dalam remangnya cahaya bulan yang menyinari kamar, Draco bisa melihat Harry berdiri didepan pintu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hampir 10 menit terlewati, Harry masih tak beranjak dari sana. Draco akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafas.

"Potter, berhenti bersemedi disana dan kemarilah. Kita butuh bicara."

Draco kemudian merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Harry akhirnya bergerak. Auror itu melangkahkan kakinya hingga berhenti tepat didepan Draco.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?"

Draco mencoba mengatur nafas dan berbicara dengan nada normal. "Bicara. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicaralah."

Si pirang itu mencoba menangkap ekspresi Harry. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan menepuk kasur. "Duduk disampingku, Potter."

Harry terlihat bimbang, ia meremas erat tangannya lalu melangkah dan duduk tepat disamping Draco.

"Dengar, Malfoy. Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu mengundangku untuk datang kesini. Aku-"

Auror itu berhenti bicara. Dua tangan yang kuat meraih lehernya dan mengunci bibirnya dengan erat. Harry tak bisa bicara lagi.

"Malfoy- kau uph-"

Draco menciumnya dengan beringas. Ia tak sedikitpun memberi ruang Harry untuk bernafas atau mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berabad-abad. Malfoy melepaskan ciumannya.

"Fuck! Sialan kau, Malfoy! Jadi ini tujuanmu mengundangku kesini? Kau ingin-"

"Ya, Potter. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku tergila-gila padamu."

Harry membuka mulutnya. "Kau gila, Malfoy."

Si pirang itu menatap matanya tajam dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Harry. Aku sadar saat menciummu."

"Jangan bercanda, Malfoy! Aku datang kesini tidak untuk jadi bahan guyonanmu! Kau sialan!"

Harry memalingkan mata dan menutup mukanya.

"Kenapa, Malfoy-"

"Apa?"

"Kau menciumku."

"Ini yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Harry membuka tangannya lalu memandang wajah Malfoy yang duduk disampingnya dengan lelah. "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, Malfoy. Dan katakanlah yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Sekarang."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aku tak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu saat perpisahan kita 7 tahun yang lalu, Harry. Saat melihatmu berlari mengejarku dan tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa ingin menghambur dipelukanmu dan menciummu tanpa ampun." Draco menghentikan perkataannya lalu menatap Harry yang duduk membeku disampingnya. "tapi perasaan itu menghilang seketika saat kau menyebut nama wanita itu. Kau adalah orang terakhir didunia ini yang kuharapkan mengucapkan selamat padaku atas pertunangan sialan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Harry. Terjebak dalam pernikahan yang hanya dilandaskan atas tujuan bisnis dan kehormatan keluarga itu memuakkan! Aku hanya berterimakasih pada wanita itu karena ia memberiku Scorpius. Aku tak tahan lagi meneruskan pernikahan kami."

Auror itu menelan ludah lalu bertanya tanpa menatap si pirang itu. "Apa tujuanmu menceritakan hal ini padaku, Malfoy?"

Draco menggigit bibirnya ."Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu lagi setelah 7 tahun berselang? Saat di Diagon Alley." Harry mengangguk pelan. "Aku datang kesana untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lagi setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Setelah perceraianku dengan Astoria sudah selesai dengan bersih, aku ingin mencarimu dan berharap sesuatu darimu."

Harry akhirnya mendongak dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco dengan seksama. Sinar bulan yang menembus jendela, memantulkan cahaya putih samar disebagian wajah Malfoy, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan bak malaikat. Harry kembali menunduk dan meremas tangannya gugup saat jantungnya mulai berdebar tak karuan. "Apa itu artinya, kau-"

"Ya, Harry. Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu. Oh, god. Aku tergila-gila padamu!" Draco menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan tangannya gemas di tubuh Harry, beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kita di Hogwart. Sejak- sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di toko Madam Malkin. Tahun pertama kita."

Harry memandang Draco dengan horor. Ia membuka mulut lalu urung dan menggigit bibirnya gemetar.

"Ka-kau bohong."

"Bagian mana yang tak membuatmu percaya?"

Harry memalingkan muka dan berbicara pelan. "Lalu, apa maksud perlakuanmu terhadapku, dan Hermione- dan Ron selama di Hogwart?" Ia memberanikan diri menatap Draco lagi.

Si pirang itu menatap Harry lalu mengelus lehernya sendiri dan bergumam sesuatu. "Haruskah aku ceritakan apa maksud perlakuanku dulu padamu, Harry?"

Harry mengedip kaget saat melihat gerak tubuh Malfoy yang aneh. Ia terbelalak saat melihat wajah Draco yang terkena pantulan cahaya bulan itu dengan jelas.

_Merlin- pipinya bersemu? Ia malu?_

Auror itu mulai merasa tangannya gatal. Ia ingin menggapai leher si pirang disampingnya lalu menciumnya beringas hingga ia lupa hari apa sekarang. Menyadari pikiran horornya, Harry menggeleng pelan dan kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Umh, well. Jadi, perbuatan isengmu selama ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianku, Malfoy?"

Draco melirik sekali pada Harry, lalu mengangguk malu. "Yeah, seperti itulah."

Harry menelan ludah pelan. Ia butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuka mulutnya lagi. "Umh, kurasa kau berhasil, Draco."

Ia menoleh pada Harry dengan gerakan lambat, lalu mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. "A-apa?"

Si rambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Kubilang bahwa kau berhasil, Draco. Yeah, percaya atau tidak, aku juga tertarik padamu sejak di Hogwart. Gara-gara, aku selalu memperhatikan tingkahmu dan hal-hal lain sebagainya seputar dirimu, kemudian aku menemukan dengan tak sengaja bahwa kau sangat menarik hati." Harry melirik pria disampingnya yang sedang menahan nafas." Tapi, aku menepisnya mati-matian dan mencoba melupakanmu. Saat bertemu lagi denganmu di Diagon Alley, aku mencari tahu lagi tentang keadaanmu. Umh, yeah aku merasakan sesuatu yang familiar saat melihat fotomu yang sedang tersenyum dengan Scorpius kecil." Harry tersenyum nyengir saat Draco tersedak kaget.

"Ka-kau?"

"Oh, berhenti membuka mulut kaget seperti itu, Draco. Kau membuatku merasa seperti hantu atau orang mesum."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas. Harry memicingkan mata saat Draco menutup wajahnya.

"Draco? Kau tak apa-apa?" Ia bermaksud melayangkan tangannya dibahu Draco.

_Well, dia pasti tak menduga aku juga punya perasaan yang sama padanya._

"A-aku ingin berpikir sebentar."

Harry menahan tangannya yang sedang melayang lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, kalau kau merasa kaget dengan pengakuanku. Tapi, aku, well- asal kau tahu, Draco. Aku sempat shock saat Ginny menceritakan pertunanganmu dengan As- maksudku dengan wanita itu." Ia menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku mencoba peruntungan terakhirku sebelum kita berpisah, 7 tahun lalu. Aku ingin mendekatimu. Dan kau, sangat telak menolakku dengan sikapmu yang menyebalkan. Terimakasih."

Draco sontak membuka tangan yang menutupi wajahnya lalu menatap Harry dengan mata lebar. "Aku- aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit hati, Harry. Aku- aku marah besar saat kau menyebut nama wanita itu. Aku juga bermaksud menyerah dengan perasaanku padamu ketika lulus dari Hogwart dan aku benar-benar merasa sebagai orang yang kejam saat kau meninggalkanku dengan ekspresi seperti itu."

Harry tersenyum lembut lalu meraih wajah pria disampingnya untuk mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Jadi? Kita sama-sama idiot saat itu, benar?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum Harry. "Bloody idiot. Maafkan aku, Harry."

Auror itu menarik tubuh Draco dan memeluknya erat. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat dan berdoa ini bukan hanya khayalannya semata. Auror itu tersenyum lega saat ia mendengar helaan nafas Draco dan degup jantungnya yang terasa didada Harry.

"Merlin- aku sering bermimpi memelukmu seperti ini, Draco." Ia mempererat pelukannya. "dan tentu saja tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuh kita berdua." Harry mendengar Draco menahan nafas.

_Crap! Kenapa aku menceritakan mimpi mesumku padanya?_

"Be-benarkah? Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan? Hanya berpelukan saja?" Draco mulai menggeliat dalam pelukan Harry, membuat si Auror itu tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Umh, coba kuingat… tanganmu meraba leherku, lalu turun menuju punggungku, dan kau meremas pantatku berkali-kali sambil membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku."

Draco mendesah lembut lalu memejamkan matanya erat. Mencoba membayangkan perkataan Harry yang sudah membuatnya bereaksi.

"Oh, _that's hot_."

Harry menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan tangan Draco mulai meraba tubuhnya. "Yeah, aku setuju. Hot."

Draco tersenyum ketika menyadari kelelakian Harry bereaksi. Ia dengan iseng berbisik ditelinga Auror itu dan menggigit telinganya lembut. "Jadi, siapa yang _top _ di mimpimu, Harry?"

"Merlin-" Harry mendesah pelan saat tangan Draco meremas pantatnya. "Aku. Aku yang _top_."

"Hm,hm. Sudah kuduga. Kau selalu ingin menang dimanapun kau berada. _I like the idea you inside me, Potter_."

Harry menggeram lalu mendorong tubuh Draco jatuh ke kasur dan menciumnya penuh semangat.

"Yeah, _I like your suggestion, Malfoy._"

Draco tertawa terhibur saat Harry membisik mantera untuk menghilangkan baju-baju yang menempel ditubuh mereka berdua.

"Oh, sudah tak sabar, Potter? Kurasa baru 30 menit yang lalu kau masih memandangku penuh curiga."

Harry menatap wajah Draco lalu mengangguk malu. "Yeah, sorry. Aku tak menduga kau mengundangku datang ke salah satu hotelmu untuk pernyataan cinta."

Si pirang itu memutar mata malu. "Diam, Harry."

Ia tersenyum pelan dan mulai menelusuri tubuh si pirang itu dengan jari tangannya. "God, Draco. Aku selalu membayangkan menyentuh dan mengamati tubuhmu seperti ini." Malfoy menarik nafas saat jari-jari tangan Harry menelusuri dadanya dan mulai mendekati daerah sensitifnya.

"Hobi yang bagus, Potter."

Auror itu terkikik , tetapi kikikannya berhenti saat Draco mendesah pelan. Ia menelan ludah dan melanjutkan perkataan genitnya "Oh, dan aku selalu menduga daerah ini adalah salah satu titik sensitifmu. Dan ternyata benar." Harry tersenyum nyengir saat si pirang itu menggigit bibirnya lembut.

"Salah satu? Oh, kau tahu banyak, Potter. Coba sebutkan mana saja?" Draco membuka matanya dan menatap mata hijau iseng milik Harry dengan pandangan menantang.

"Ow, kau ingin aku menunjukkan hasil pengamatanku, Malfoy? Baiklah , tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau menutup matamu saat aku menunjukkan daerah sensitifmu. Deal?"

Draco memutar matanya lalu memejamkannya dan tersenyum nyengir. "Deal. Mulailah, Potter."

Harry menelan ludahnya, ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa senang yang tak terbendung. Ia mulai mengambil nafas dan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Draco.

"Aku menduga, kau sensitif dibelakang telinga, Malfoy." Ia menjilat lembut belakang telinga Draco, membuat si pirang itu tersentak kaget.

"God!" Draco mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tak beraturan lalu mengangguk pelan. "Brilian, Potter. Lanjutkan."

Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu merendahkan lagi tubuhnya. Ia mencium dan menggigit lembut leher Draco. "Dan disini?"

"Oh, merlin-" Draco mempererat pejaman matanya dan meremas rambut Harry lembut. "Shit. Kau hebat."

"Thanks." Harry terkikik saat Draco menggumam sebal. "Dan, ini-"

Harry mencium puting Draco lalu menjilatnya pelan sambil menunggu reaksi dari Draco.

"Oh, god! Good! Ja-jangan hentikan, Potter!."

Harry tersenyum terhibur saat Draco memperkuat cengkraman tangannya di rambutnya. "Uhm, kurasa aku masih harus meneruskan presentasiku, Draco. Mau menunggu? Tenang, aku akan mengulang lagi semua hasil observasiku tadi."

Si pirang itu melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya dan tersenyum malu. "Oke-oke. Go on."

Harry menahan tawa lalu kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya. Ia menelusuri tubuh Draco hingga menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan bibir. "Oh, untuk daerah selanjutnya, kurasa itu adalah hadiah akhir." Harry tersenyum lalu menyandarkan dagunya didada Draco. "Buka matamu, Draco."

Si pirang itu membuka mata lalu mengedipkan matanya pelan. Ia mengambil nafas dan menatap cinta rahasianya sejak lama itu lalu mengelus rambut hitamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Hm, kurasa kau menang, Potter. Boleh aku tanya dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir lalu mengedipkan matanya genit. "Sudah kubilang padamu, kan Draco. Aku selalu mengamati tingkahmu dan lain-lain seputar dirimu. Well, aku tahu banyak."

"Oh, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat hobi menguntitmu saat tahun ke-6 kita. Aku tak sadar itu membuktikan sesuatu. Aku terlalu khawatir kau sedang mencurigaiku tentang seputar aktifitasku sebagai Pelahap Maut. Well, calon Pelahap Maut sih lebih tepatnya. Voldemort belum mengangkatku resmi."

"Draco-" Harry memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. "lebih baik kalau kau berhenti membicarakan sesuatu tentang Voldemort lagi saat kita sedang proses bercinta. Itu agak- menghilangkan moodku."

Draco membelalakkan matanya dan reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja! Aku tak bermaksud-"

Harry tertawa geli lalu mencubit pipi Draco gemas. "Oh, rileks Draco. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, kurasa lebih baik kita hilangkan saja pembicaraan seputar penyihir hitam itu, oke?"

"Hu'uh. Sorry."

Harry tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup bibir Draco. "Nah, siap untuk remidial, Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin?"

Si pirang itu memutar mata dan balas tersenyum geli. "Remidial? Apakah kau Harry Potter si Professor mesum?"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Merlin-oh, tidak. Oh, Harry..."

Draco memejamkan matanya erat dan bergumam sesuatu saat Harry menjilat lehernya dengan gerakan yang pelan dan lembut. "Please, ja-jangan menggodaku lagi, Harry."

"Hm?, bukankah kau ingin aku mengulang lagi seluruh hasil observasiku, Draco?"

Si pirang itu mendesah pelan saat Harry menggigit lehernya. "Te-tentu. Tapi, jangan terlalu lama… aku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

Harry mengangguk mengerti. "Uhm, kurasa aku juga tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Terutama kalau kau terus menggeliat seperti itu. Aku hampir saja gagal mempertahankannya."

Draco membuka matanya dan tersenyum nyengir. "So? Kita mulai?"

"Ide bagus." Auror itu mengedip genit lalu mengangkat pinggang Draco dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya. "Sabar sedikit, oke? Aku akan mempersiapkan dirimu dulu." Harry mendekatkan bibirnya lalu mencium bibir Draco lembut untuk membuat si pirang itu rileks. Draco tersentak kaget saat Harry membisik mantera untuk membuatnya tak merasa sakit ketika jari tangannya mempersiapkan tubuh Draco.

"Tenang, Draco. Angkat kakimu keatas pundakku."

Draco melakukan sesuai instruksi. Ia memeluk leher Harry erat dan mengecup pipinya lembut. "Harry, aku selalu menunggu saat ini datang. Aku selalu menunggumu memelukku dan menenangkanku seperti ini."

Harry merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Draco mengungkapkan lagi rahasia perasaannya. Ia memejamkan mata pelan ketika mulai memasuki tubuh pria yang sudah lama ia cintai. "Yah, aku disini, Draco. Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Harry memeluk erat tubuh Draco dan menciumi bibirnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu sejak lama."

"Ya, Harry. Aku mencintaimu juga." Si pirang itu sontak menggigit bibir ketika Harry mempercepat intensitas gerakannya. "Se-selalu. Sejak lama-"

"Draco-"

Harry mengagumi setiap inci wajah Draco ketika si pirang itu sedang memejamkan mata dan menikmati percintaan mereka. Ia reflek menyentuh alis mata Draco lembut kemudian menyentuh garis hidungnya dan kemudian berhenti di bibirnya.

_Beautiful…_

"Harry? Apa yang kau-"

Auror itu menutup mulut Draco dengan ciuman yang penuh antusias.

"Un- cepat…percepat, Harry-"

Harry memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi terhadap permintaan Draco. Ia mempercepat setiap gerakan dan selalu berusaha untuk menyentuh titik sensitif miliknya. Setelah beberapa menit pergulatan, mereka berdua akhirnya mencapai puncak. Harry merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping Draco dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Draco-"

Si pirang itu memiringkan badannya dan memandang Harry lembut. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Draco mengelus pipi Harry dan kemudian menarik lehernya mendekat lalu mengecup bibir Auror itu lembut.

"_Never better._"

Harry tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh pucat milik Draco itu dengan erat. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Tak ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini setiap pagi, Draco."

Draco meremas rambut Harry dan menggigit bibirnya panik saat mendengar nada suara Harry. "Tetaplah disini. Temani aku hingga pagi, Harry."

"Draco-" Harry menghentikan ucapannya saat tubuh Draco menggeliat gugup. "Tidak, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Tidurlah, Draco."

Si pirang itu melonggarkan cengkramannya dan menatap mata hijau emerald milik Harry, lalu mencium alis wajahnya lembut. "Good night, Harry."

Harry memejamkan matanya saat ia mengingat seseorang yang sering mengucapkan selamat malam padanya selama ini. Ia menarik Draco didadanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Good night, Draco."

_Maafkan aku, Ginny._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks semuanya atas reviewnya! *sob2* Scorpius mmang wuimut!**

**Well, ehem. Cukup cepat untuk adegan lemonnya *devil smirk*. Yeah, mereka tak bisa menahan diri lagi setelah beberapa tahun lamanya saling menyimpan rasa. Jadi, harap maklum oke?. Chap ini adalah chap yang penuh dgn pengakuan mreka berdua.**

**Kasian juga nih Ginny. Dia berada di sisi yang tak mengenakkan. Tunggu chap depan untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka, ya….**

**kuharap kalian puas dengan chap 2 ini! thanks ya atas koreksinya. ****Ditunggu juga reviewnya! THX!**

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Cahaya fajar menyingsing menerangi ruangan, memaksa penghuninya untuk bangun dan menatap takdir. Harry mengedipkan matanya enggan saat sebersit cahaya menyentuh lembut wajahnya. Ia membuka mata pelan dan merasa asing.

_Dimana aku?_

Sebuah sentuhan kecil membuatnya sadar. Ia tersenyum geli saat rambut lembut itu menggelitik dadanya. Dengan penuh sayang, Harry membelai rambut pirang itu lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Draco-"

Tak ada jawaban.

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat si pirang yang sedang tertidur nyenyak didadanya. Ia menggeleng geli ketika mendengar Draco sedang mendengkur pelan.

"Oh, kalau kubilang padamu bahwa kau tidur mendengkur, kau pasti akan melemparku mantera." Harry terkikik pelan sambil membelai rambut Draco. Ia reflek melirik jendela saat cahaya yang menyinari kamar semakin terang.

"_Crap_." Ia mendengus pelan. "Pagi ini ada rapat rutin Auror khusus. Aku tak bisa mangkir dan malas-malasan dikasur." Harry menghela nafas lalu melirik Draco yang sedang menggeser kakinya mendekat pada Harry, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Auror itu menelan ludah saat tangan Draco –yang entah kenapa mendarat didaerah terlarang miliknya- bergerak pelan. Harry menggigit bibirnya panik ketika merasakan kelelakiannya bereaksi.

_Oh. Shit. Morningerection!_

"Harry…"

Auror itu mulai bergerak gelisah saat Draco berhenti mendengkur dan menggumam namanya. "Draco? Kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu dengan, umh, Morningerection-ku." Ia berkata dengan nada panik.

Si pirang itu menarik nafas pelan lalu kembali mendengkur. Harry melongo dengan sukses.

"Draco?" Harry memajukan kepalanya penasaran untuk menatap wajah Draco. Ia menggigit bibirnya geli saat melihat Draco kembali tertidur dengan lelap. "Benar-benar mengagetkan." Harry menggeleng-geleng terhibur melihat kebiasaan Draco yang baru ia ketahui. Ia tersentak kaget saat menyadari waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Harry mendekat dan mencium bibir Draco lembut, sebelum bangkit dari kasur dengan gerakan penuh kehati-hatian agar tak membangunkan pangeran tidur disampingnya. Harry meng-_accio_ selimut yang terlempar entah kemana untuk menutupi tubuh pucat Draco dan sekali lagi menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Draco."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia meraba-raba kasur disampingnya, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang ia rasakan semalam. Dingin.

Sontak ia membuka mata lebar dan bangun dengan terkejut.

"Harry?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Harry?"

Sontak ia menghela nafas dan menutup mukanya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat menemukan bahwa Harry meninggalkannya tanpa pamit. Pikirannya kembali lagi pada pembicaraan mereka semalam setelah bercinta.

"_Harry… kau masih terjaga?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Aku tak bisa tidur."_

_Harry menoleh pada Draco yang terbaring disampingnya. "Kau sedang berpikir?"_

_Draco melirik Harry lalu tersenyum lirih. "Ya. Aku berpikir tentang hubungan kita."_

"_Draco-" Harry memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa menatap wajah pria yang telah lama dicintainya itu. "Aku juga sedang berpikir tentang itu."_

_Si pirang itu menghela nafas dan ikut memiringkan tubuhnya. "Kau- kau masih bersama dengan si Weasley itu, kan?"_

_Harry terdiam sesaat. "Umh, yeah." Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Lama. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak lulus dari Hogwart." Ia memalingkan mata saat melihat Draco menggigit bibirnya._

"_Kau- mencintainya?"_

_Auror itu kembali menatap mata abu-abu Draco. "7 tahun waktu yang lama untuk menjalin hubungan, Draco." Ia menghela nafas. "kalau boleh jujur, aku menyayanginya."_

_Draco merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit didadanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan…kita?" suaranya hampir tak terdenganr_

_Harry menggenggam tangan Draco yang dingin membeku karena perasaan takut. "Ssh…Draco. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Beri aku beberapa waktu untuk memikirkan ini." Ia mencium lembut tangan Draco dan menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Beri aku waktu, Draco. Ini semua terjadi begitu cepat."_

_Draco memeluk tubuh Harry erat seakan enggan untuk melepasnya pergi._

"_Harry, aku serius padamu. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Auror itu mengelus lembut rambut Draco. "Ya, Draco. Aku juga."_

Bisikan lembut Harry ditelinganya menenangkan hatinya. Ia tertidur tak lama kemudian dalam dekapan Harry. Sontak Draco membuka tangan yang menutup wajahnya ketika ia ingat kata-kata terakhir Harry padanya sebelum mereka berpisah di Hogwart.

"Pada akhirnya akan selalu berakhir seperti ini, ya kan…Potter?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Potter… Potteeer-" Blaise berbisik di telinga Harry dengan lirih, seketika membuat Harry sadar dari lamunannya dan berteriak tertahan.

"Wha- apa yang kau lakukan, Blaise? Kau hampir membuatku loncat diatas meja rapat ini!" Harry menoleh sebal pada Auror berkulit gelap disampingnya yang membuatnya kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu. Sedari awal rapat tadi, kau terlihat tak konsentrasi." Blaise menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Shit." Ia menghela nafas dan menutup mukanya. "Aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirim patronus pada seseorang yang pagi ini aku tinggal tanpa pamit, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya selagi Kingsley sedang berpidato seperti itu tepat didepanku."

Blaise membuat suara 'oh' dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. "Itu berita buruk, Potter." Ia tersenyum nyengir dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Harry. "Dia pasti sekarang sudah bersiap-siap melempar kutukan padamu."

Harry menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Blaise garang. "Kau jangan ikut mengomporiku, Blaise. Beri solusi, idiot!"

"Maaf." Si kulit gelap itu tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah Harry yang memerah kesal. "Kurasa kau terpaksa harus menunggu rapat khusus ini selesai baru kau bisa mengirim kekasihmu itu patronus cinta." Harry membuat suara dengusan. "Kingsley tak bakal mengijinkanmu kabur dari rapat ini. Kau tahu itu berdasarkan pengalaman, kan Harry?"

Harry memandang sahabatnya di Auror itu dengan mata menerawang.

_Shit, Blaise benar. Aku tak mau dihukum mendengarkan pidato eksklusif Kingsley. _

"Sabar, Potter. Lupakan dia sejenak dan beri perhatianmu pada kasus lama ini. Mereka butuh turun tanganmu lagi." Blaise menepuk pundak Harry lembut lalu mengedip genit padanya. "Pria itu bisa menunggumu."

Harry membuat suara tersedak dan memandang Blaise dengan horor. "Pri-pria? Apa maksudmu?"

Blaise menaikkan satu alisnya terhibur melihat ekspresi Harry. "Oh. Jangan coba membohongiku, Harry. Aku tahu dia bukan Ginny-mu kan? Yeah, intuisi Slytherin-ku masih terasah, asal kau tahu." Blaise memandang Harry sambil nyengir. "Siapa pria itu, Harry? Beritahu aku."

"Funny." Harry memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau pun bisa menebaknya tanpa bertanya padaku, kan?" Ia mendengus pelan saat mendengar Blaise tertawa lirih.

"Tak kusangka ia berani ambil resiko."

Harry balik melotot pada Blaise. "Siapa yang kau maksud? Beritahu aku."

"Kau pun bisa menebaknya tanpa bertanya padaku, kan Harry?"

Harry mengernyitkan dahi dan bergumam kesal saat Blaise menertawakannya.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco menghela nafas saat menginjakkan kaki kembali di Malfoy Manor. Ia merasa tak semangat melakukan apapun saat ini, apalagi bekerja. Ia mengarahkan jarinya yang lentik itu dirambut rapinya, mencoba merusak tatanan rambut itu dengan gusar. Draco berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerjanya dan menjatuhkan diri disofa. Ia lalu meraih botol Firewhiskey di atas meja dan meminumnya dengan perasaan galau.

"Shit… Aku depresi _lagi_ karena _Potter_." Draco memejamkan matanya dan menggeram kesal. "Sebegitu pentingnya kah yang kau lakukan sekarang hingga tak peduli untuk meninggalkan pesan untukku." Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Mungkin ia benar-benar dikejar waktu hingga lupa meninggalkan pesan? Atau mungkin si Weasley menghubunginya- _

Draco mengerang kesal dan bangkit dari sofa dengan penuh amarah.

"Merlin, aku benar-benar gila. Ini bukan diriku. Aku takkan cemburu dengan si Weasley. _Never_." Si pirang itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangguk pelan ketika menemukan ide bagus. "Well, jika Potter benar-benar mencintaiku…" Draco menghentikan perkataannya dan melanjutkannya dengan senyum nyengir. "_Let him choose_."

Draco mengembangkan senyum Slytherin-nya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja dan menuju Perapian.

"Kementerian Sihir!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Harry murung dan menghela nafas ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang rapat, tetapi ia reflek tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil saat para pegawai kementerian sihir yang melewatinya memberi salam padanya. Blaise tersenyum nyengir melihat ekspresi wajah Harry yang penuh semangat palsu.

"Senyummu mengerikan."

"Diam kau."

"Hm, kurasa kau harus segera mengirimnya patronus, Harry."

Harry meliriknya malas dan menghela nafas. "Aku tak yakin ia bakal memaafkanku."

"Well, kalau belum dicoba mana kau tahu. Oh, ada surat-"

Burung hantu hitam kecil itu terbang dan menghampiri Blaise, hinggap dipundaknya dan ber-oho ria sambil meloncat-loncat di pundak Blaise. Owl itu mengantarkan note. Blaise tersenyum misterius saat membaca note itu, membuat Harry meliriknya curiga.

"Nah, karena aku ada janji kencan dengan seseorang… aku pamit dulu. Bye, Potter." Blaise memukul pundak Harry keras membuat si Auror itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sialan, kau Blaise!"

Blaise tersenyum nyengir dan lari secepat kilat sebelum Harry sempat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Good luck, Potter!"

Harry menggumam sebal sambil menatap kepergian Blaise. Ia mengelus pundaknya yang nyeri dan beranjak menuju kantornya untuk mengirim patronus pada Draco.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa lagi yang dikencani si Playboy itu? Aku turut berduka cita pada pria atau wanita itu." Harry bergumam pelan saat memasuki ruang kantornya, tepat ketika ia melewati pintu, beberapa wanita yang berjalan dibelakangnya sedang terkikik membahas sesuatu.

"Oh, aku tak pernah melihat ia secara langsung, ternyata ia benar-benar tampan! Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat melihatnya berdiri di koridor seperti pangeran tersesat."

Wanita satunya ikut menimpali sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau benar. Aku bersyukur ia sekarang sedang _single_. Mungkin, aku bisa mengajaknya keluar dan diam-diam meracuninya dengan _love potion_?" Para wanita itu tertawa penuh makna, membuat Harry mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran dan mau tak mau berhenti berjalan dan membalik badannya, mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka.

_Siapa yang mereka maksud? _

"Jangan bermimpi. Kau tahu dia kesini untuk menemui siapa?"

Para wanita itu berhenti tertawa dan menatap salah satu temannya yang menyeletuk itu. "Memang siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy menemui Auror Zabini! Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, si pirang seksi itu melambai pada Zabini ketika Auror itu mendatanginya. Mereka bahkan berpelukan!"

"Zabini? Apa mereka pasangan?"

"Tak mungkin. Aku tahu si Zabini itu menarik, tapi Draco Malfoy…?"

Harry merasa darah ditubuhnya memanas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama Draco. Ia meremas tangannya erat.

"Dimana kalian melihatnya?"

Para wanita itu sontak berhenti bicara dan membalik badannya saat suara seorang pria bertanya pada mereka, dan serentak melongo ketika melihat Harry Potter sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan wajah merah padam.

"A- Auror Potter…?"

"Aku tanya dimana kalian melihat Malfoy dan Zabini."

Salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan gugup. "Di koridor menuju Atrium…"

"Thanks."

Harry berjalan cepat melewati para wanita itu tanpa keberatan menoleh lagi. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan bayangan Blaise memeluk Draco.

_Shit!_

Harry tak menyadari ia berlari sepanjang koridor menuju Atrium, membuat setiap orang menatapnya penasaran. Ia mengamati setiap kepala, mencoba menemukan rambut pirang diantara para penyihir yang penuh sesak di Atrium. Harry membelalakkan mata saat melihat Blaise melangkahkan kaki kedalam jaringan floo dengan memeluk seorang pria. _Draco Malfoy!_

"Shit! Sialan! Aku kehilangan mereka!" Harry memaki dan memukul tembok dihadapannya saat ia kesal tak bisa mengejar kedua orang itu.

_Apa yang dilakukan Draco disini? Dengan… Blaise? Oh, merlin. Aku tahu mereka sama-sama Slytherin dulu, tapi, berpelukan? Apa itu normal untuk hubungan pertemanan? Tunggu, Blaise bilang kencan…dengan Draco?_

"Fuck!"

Harry meremas rambutnya kesal. Pikirannya melanglang kemana-mana. Beberapa saat, ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Harry berjalan pelan sambil mencoba menerka apa yang sedang terjadi, ia mengerang kesal saat otaknya tak mau berpikir, malah berulang kali menampilkan adegan Blaise merangkul pinggang Draco. Ia menutup muka dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang panjang.

"Harry!"

Auror berambut hitam sontak menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara Hermione memanggil namanya.

"Mi, mione?"

"Sesuatu terjadi? Kau terlihat lemas dan tak konsentrasi, Harry."

_Oh, tentu saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Mione! Kau memang cerdas! Kemarin malam aku menemui Draco Malfoy dan bercinta dengannya, yeah, bisa dibilang aku berselingkuh. Pagi tadi, aku meninggalkannya yang sedang tertidur lelap karena ada Rapat Auror Khusus tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sekarang disaat aku sedang bingung mencoba meminta maaf, Draco Malfoy berpelukan dengan Blaise dihadapanku. Ya, hanya itu yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Mione?_

Harry meringis membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hermione mendengar isi hatinya.

"Tak ada yang serius." Ia mengelus perutnya, mencoba berakting. "Aku hanya kelaparan. _Care to join me_, Mione?"

Si rambut ombak itu menaikkan alisnya berpikir.

"Umh, tapi kalau kau sibuk. Tak apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Thanks, Harry. Tapi, aku baru saja makan siang." Ia lalu menatap mata Harry tajam saat si Auror itu menghela lega. "Tapi, aku mau menemanimu. Sekalian, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Harry." Hermione tersenyum penuh makna dan mengedip pada Harry.

Harry diam-diam menelan ludah. _Hell, my long day…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione tersenyum geli saat memandang sahabatnya yang makan seperti troll. Ia menggeleng kepala sambil terkikik saat Harry tersedak.

"Please, Harry. Makannya santai saja. Kau bisa tertelan garpu-mu kalau makan tergesa-gesa seperti itu."

Harry membalas omongan Mione tanpa keberatan menoleh padanya. "Aku kelaparan. Tak makan dari kemarin, hanya makan es krim." Harry menghentikan omongannya ketika menyebut es krim. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat Draco dan Scorpius di Diagon Alley tetapi ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan senyum aneh itu diwajahnya ketika menyadari Hermione memandangnya penasaran.

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin? Bukankah seharusnya kau dan Ginny makan malam? Dan, rencana lamaranmu?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Hermione bagaikan petir yang menyambar kepalanya. Harry sontak menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang Hermione dengan kosong.

"Harry? Apa yang terjadi?"

Auror itu menelan spagheti di mulutnya dengan gugup. Ia segera memasang wajah tenang sedikit sedih. "Well, kemarin malam ada tugas mendadak. Aku terpaksa membatalkan makan malam dan Ginny mengerti." Rasa bersalah akan kebohongan yang dibuatnya semakin menyeruak.

"Oh, maaf. Kau pasti kecewa sekali rencana lamaran-mu tertunda." Hermione meremas tangan Harry lembut dengan senyum menenangkan. "Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

Harry mulai merasa panik. Ia sontak menarik tangannya, membuat Hermione membelalakkan matanya melihat reaksinya. "Harry?"

Menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu aneh. Harry menatap Hermione dan tersenyum dibuat-buat. "Maaf, aku reflek kaget ketika kau mengingatkanku tentang rencana lamaran selanjutnya. Umh, kurasa…yeah, _secepatnya_." Harry menelan ludah ketika tiba-tiba wajah terluka Draco terlintas di kepalanya.

_Hell. I hate this topic._

"Baguslah! Kabari aku jika kau butuh saran, Harry. Aku siap membantu." Ia tersenyum tulus, membuat perasaan Harry semakin kacau.

"Yeah, thanks Mione."

Hermione tiba-tiba berteriak kaget saat melihat jam tangannya. Ia memandang Harry dengan pandangan meminta maaf dan reflek berdiri. "Oh, Harry. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. 15 menit lagi ada rapat penting di Departemen-ku. Aku harus segera pergi."

Harry sontak ikut berdiri dan mengangguk mengerti. "No problem, Mione. Hari ini aku yang traktir. Umh, terimakasih menemaniku."

Hermione tersenyum manis dan mencium pipi Harry cepat. "Wish you the best, Harry. Good luck!" Ia mengedip dan berlari keluar dari kafe. Harry memandang sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Ia duduk tersungkur kembali dikursi lalu menautkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah.

"Merlin, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

_Draco, Blaise…dan sekarang Ginny… _

Ia ingin menjerit di menara Astronomi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"**Sorry, mate!" *kaburrz***

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Cuaca pagi ini sangat sejuk, tak mengherankan karena sekarang pertengahan bulan November. Aroma musim dingin yang segera datang membawa perasaan bahagia untuk para penyihir pria dan wanita di dunia sihir, tak terkecuali Blaise. Ia dan Draco sedang duduk ditaman Hogsmade yang penuh dengan bunga indah nan cantik. Kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat romantis seperti itu dan hanya berdua saja? Tentu saja mereka kencan.

"Draco, kau terlihat mempesona hari ini."

Draco yang sedang duduk memandang langit, menoleh jengkel pada pria disampingnya. "Hari ini? Hanya hari ini?"

Blaise menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia ingat poin penting merayu seorang Malfoy. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang berarti ambigu untuk mengungkapkan kecantikan mereka. Yeah, Blaise baru ingat,

"Oh, kau tahu maksudku, Draco sayang. Hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya dan hari-hari selanjutnya kau terlihat begitu mempesona, Maafkan aku mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hatimu." Blaise mendekat dan meraih tangan Draco lalu mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Kau makhluk tercantik di dunia sihir."

Draco mendengus. "Makhluk? Kau pikir aku Unicorn-"

"Maksudku, pria tercantik dan tertampan sekaligus di dunia sihir."

Draco mengangguk setuju, lalu ia mengernyitkan alis saat Blaise mengecup punggungnya tangannya lagi. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau tidak seperti ini, Blaise. Kau membuatku merinding." Auror berkulit gelap itu tergelak. Ia melepas tangan Draco dan memandang pria berambut pirang disampingnya terhibur.

"Oh, my my Draco. Coba katakan dan jelaskan padaku, kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu denganku dan bagaimana rupaku?" Blaise tak pernah bisa mengajak Draco bertemu seperti dulu, apalagi kalau bukan karena Draco gila kerja, terutama saat Draco masih bersama istrinya, ia tak pernah ada dirumah dan selalu berkelana dibelahan dunia manapun. Suatu keajaiban Draco bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Draco memutar matanya. "Memangnya aku harus ingat tanggal, hari, jam, menit, detik, warna bajumu dan warna celanamu saat bertemu denganmu? Yeah, kau mungkin tidak ingat bertemu denganku, karena kau mabuk. Aku melihatmu keluar terhuyung-huyung dari Bar muggle milikku di London dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam, ditengah malam yang dingin, tahun lalu mungkin, dan- tunggu, bukankah tahun lalu -dan sekarang mungkin- kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Pansy? Kau selingkuh. Good." Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Katakan padaku, kau selingkuh. Pansy tahu?"

Blaise tergelak lagi. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dengan gerakan yang membuat Draco terhibur. "Oh, Draco sayang. Kau pasti tahu hubungan kami hanya nama, dan…label. Aku dan dia tak benar-benar saling mencintai, kau tahu itu, dan aku memberinya kebebasan untuk menemui siapapun, dan aku juga. Darah murni, Draco…darah murni. Pertalian kami hanya untuk nama keluarga. Seperti kau dan Astoria." Blaise menghentikan ocehannya saat melihat tubuh Draco kaku. "Umh, well, aku bertanya-tanya selama ini. Dimana sekarang Astoria?"

Draco duduk dibangkunya tak nyaman. Ia mengirim pandangan kesal pada Blaise. "Mari kita buang nama wanita itu sejenak dari kehidupanku, Oke?"

Blaise mengangguk cepat. "Oke. Oke. Yang pasti aku berterimakasih pada As- wanita itu, karena-" Blaise menyentuh dagu Draco dan membuatnya memandang penuh pada matanya. "- aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu dan matamu yang indah, dan rambutmu yang begitu lembut dan kulitmu yang sempurna."

Draco memutar mata, lalu tersenyum nyengir. "Kau benar-benar perayu payah."

"Oh, dan kau mencintaiku apa adanya."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Yeah, dalam mimpiku, dan dalam mimpiku Draco, kau ada diranjangku dan kita berdua-"

"Shut up."

"Oh, mukamu memerah! Apa kau membayangkannya, Draco?"

Draco menggeram pelan. "Wajahku memerah dari tadi, idiot! Kau tahu aku sensitif terhadap cahaya matahari. Dan hentikan membayangkanku disekitar ranjangmu. Itu mengerikan."

"Kau yang bersikeras memilih tempat ini." Blaise membalas dengan pelan.

"Oh, tentu saja. Tempat ini cocok untuk mengawasi Scorpius."

"Yeah, aku tak menduga kencan yang kau maksud disurat adalah berdua mengawasi dan menunggu putra kecilmu bersekolah outdoor." Ia komat-kamit pelan.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Blaise. Kau pasti kecewa berat." Draco tersenyum nyengir dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya peduli. "Aku tak bisa duduk sendiri disini tanpa seorang Auror melindungiku. Siapa yang tahu seorang bisnisman ternama seperti aku ini takkan diserang oleh seseorang karena ketampanan dan kekayaanku?" Blaise sekuat tenaga tidak memutar matanya. "Tapi, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, aktingmu membuat Potter juga kecewa berat, dan oh, tak lama lagi ia pasti membunuhmu. Aku merinding –bahagia- melihat ekspresi cemburunya saat kau memelukku."

Blaise menggeram dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku masih bertanya-tanya pada dunia, bagaimana bisa kalian berdua bersama." Ia kemudian menatap Draco lembut. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya."

"Tak perlu ditanya, Zabini. Itu sudah sangat-sangat jelas."

Blaise memutar matanya. "Aku bertanya-tanya pada dewa yunani, bagaimana bisa kau menjaga cinta sucimu itu sejak zaman dahulu."

Draco memukul pundak Blaise keras.

"AW! Aku benar, kan? Bagian mana yang tidak sesuai denganmu?"

Draco mendengus. "Tak ada. Tapi, entah kenapa kau membuatku sebal."

"Yeah, yeah. Kau harus berterimakasih padaku, Draco, karena aku mengorbankan jiwa dan ragaku untuk menjadi sasaran korban pembunuhan berantai oleh Potter."

"Rileks, Blaise. Aku jamin Potter takkan berani menyentuhmu, kecuali ia benar-benar mencintaiku, _mungkin_."

"Penghiburanmu tidak menghiburku, Draco."

Si pirang itu hanya balas tersenyum.

Blaise merasa dadanya tiba-tiba menghangat melihat senyum kecil tulus di bibir Draco. "Kalau Harry yang membuatmu _akhirnya_ bisa tersenyum seperti itu, Draco. Aku akan mencium Harry Potter didepan podium ulang tahun Kingsley sebagai rasa terimakasihku."

Draco memicingkan matanya. "Berani kau mendaratkan bibirmu, atau tanganmu, atau bagian tubuhmu yang lain pada Harry, aku akan mencincang tubuhmu jadi 20 bagian dan membagi-baginya untuk Hipogriff di Hogwarts. Hagrid pasti berterimakasih padaku."

Blaise sontak menutup mulutnya.

"Bercanda, Blaise. Ekspresimu menawan."

"Shut up." Blaise mengusap keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul didahinya. "Aku membayangkan kau benar-benar memutilasiku dan, wow, Hipogriff? Itu lebih baik daripada tubuhku dibuat makan malam Hogwarts."

"Iiww, hentikan imajinasi menjijikkanmu."

"Hei, lihat siapa yang memulai!"

"DADDY! UNCLE BLAST!" Scorpius berlari-lari senang melihat kedua pria familiar sedang duduk ditaman menunggunya. "Kenapa Daddy bisa ada disini? Dan uncle Blast juga? "

Blaise menaikkan alisnya terhibur. "Blast=ledakan? Kau yang memberiku nama seperti itu, Draco?"

"Oh, Scorpius berimprovisasi. Bukan aku." Draco tersenyum nyengir lalu berdiri dan menggendong Scorpius yang sedang terkikik. "Nah, anak manis. Daddy hari ini libur dan ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa sekolahmu masih lama?"

"Jalan-jalan? Jalan-jalan! Yey!" Si kecil itu meloncat dipelukan ayahnya ceria, ia tak pernah selama hidupnya, maksudku selama ia bersekolah kanak-kanak, dijemput oleh ayahnya yang seorang bisnisman super sibuk itu. Hanya Krippy, si House Elf yang biasa menjemputnya. Ini sebuah kesempatan emas.

"Scorpius! Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing- Oh, maaf Mr. Malfoy! Saya tak tahu anda datang menjemput Scorpius-" Seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah guru sekolah Scorpius sedang memerah tak karuan melihat Draco berdiri dihadapannya sambil menggendong Scorpius. Terpesona dan malu jelas.

"Maafkan saya menjemput Scorpius langsung disini, Ms Julia. Kebetulan saya sekarang sedang kosong dan ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Apa sekolah masih lama?"

Ms. Julia seketika mengangguk sekaligus menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Oh, tak apa Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius sejak pagi sangat antusias dan semangat mengikuti berbagai permainan. Pulang lebih awal tidak masalah." Ms Julia tersenyum manis pada Scorpius- atau Draco?- sambil entah kenapa menyibakkan rambutnya yang tak tertiup angin.

"Thanks, Ms Julia!" Scorpius memekik senang sambil meloncat-loncat dipelukan ayahnya.

"Terimakasih, Ms. Julia. Baiklah, ucapkan bye-bye pada gurumu yang manis ini, Scorpius."

Ms Julia entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa kakinya lemas.

"Bye-bye, Ms Julia! Sampai ketemu hari Senin!"

"Oh-eh, oh, ya. Bye-bye juga Scorpius…dan Draco- oh, Maksud saya Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Auror …?"

Blaise yang sejak tadi terhibur melihat ekspresi guru Scorpius yang terpesona pada Draco ikut maju dan meraih tangan Ms. Julia.

"Blaise Zabini, please." Ia mencium punggung tangan Ms. Julia dengan lembut sambil menatap matanya tajam. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ms. Julia. Anda begitu manis hari ini."

Ms Julia sepertinya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dipuji-puji oleh dua pria tidak jelas dihadapannya.

"Oh! Kalian berdua benar-benar mempesona!" Ms. Julia langsung tersedak malu mendengar nada suaranya yang seperti burung perkutut.

Scorpius menaikkan alisnya sambil cemberut. "Aku tidak mempesona juga?"

Blaise dan Draco tertawa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry murung. Dan sebal.

Tetapi, surat yang baru diterimanya membuat hidupnya hari ini sedikit berubah,_ mungkin_.

_Harry._

_Malam ini aku dapat panggilan dari Holyhead Harpies untuk sesi wawancara dan penyeleksian anggota baru dengan mereka. Acaranya berlangsung 3 hari berturut-turut. Sepertinya aku tak bisa makan malam denganmu dan bertemu denganmu 3 hari kedepan, Harry. Maafkan aku dengan berita mendadak ini. Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu. _

_Salam penuh cinta dariku,_

_Ginny._

_PS. Jangan lupa makan, Harry! Aku dengar dari sumber terpercaya kau tidak makan seharian dan hanya makan es krim. Jaga kesehatanmu, sayang, dan jangan lupa doakan keberhasilanku. Love you._

Harry bingung antara harus sedih atau bahagia membaca surat dari Ginny. Ia melipat surat itu rapi dan memasukkannya di saku lalu kembali duduk tersungkur disofa dan memandang perapian.

_Ini tak adil untuk Ginny. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan bermain api dibelakang punggungnya. Tapi, ini sulit. Hubungan kami sudah sangat erat. Dan… Draco baru saja muncul dihadapanku dengan segala isi hatinya. Merlin, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa dan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Well, aku tetap harus meminta maaf pada Draco. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini." Harry bangkit dari sofa, lalu meng-accio kertas dan pena bulu. Ia mulai menulis surat permohonan maaf untuk kekasih rahasianya.

"Pigwidgeon, antarkan surat ini untuk Draco Malfoy."

Burung hantu hitam milik Harry ber-oho dan segera terbang menghilang.

"Merlin, bantu aku."

Ia yakin keberuntungan pasti datang padanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Honeydukes! Honeydukes!"

Draco sekuat tenaga menahan Scorpius agar tidak meloncat seperti kucing melihat tikus saat melewati toko permen Honeydukes. Putra satu-satunya itu benar-benar pecinta manis-manis. Sama sepertinya. Ia pecinta Harry Potter yang manis dan er, kekar.

"Tidak, Scorpius. Tidak hari ini."

"Tapi, Daddy… Simpanan cokelat kodokku sudah habis. Aku harus punya cadangan untuk seminggu kedepan."

"Bloody Hell! Kenapa aku kaget menyadari bahwa buah cherry jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya? Kalian bagai pinang dibelah dua." Blaise menggeleng kepalanya menyadari hobi Draco dan Scorpius yang sama dimasa kecil.

"Tanyakan pada Merlin. Dan kenapa kau mengibaratkan Scorpius cherry?"

"Cherry! Aku mau cherry!"

"Blaise, tanggung jawab. Kau yang menyebut buah manis itu duluan didepannya."

Blaise memutar mata melihat dua Malfoy berisik didepannya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau berubah sejak Lucius meninggal." Blaise membuka suaranya saat Scorpius sibuk memilih-milih permen di Honeydukes. Draco hanya diam dan berhem ria.

"Yeah. Terimakasih. Aku memang jadi lebih tampan."

"Idiot. Maksudku sikapmu."

Draco menoleh dan tersenyum nyengir. "Hm, yeah. Aku merasa salah satu penyebab sikapku yang buruk dahulu adalah karena ayahku. Ia membuatku merasa harus lebih superior daripada dia. Aku selalu membuat seluruh sikapku dan perbuatanku lebih darinya. Nah, ketampananku ini juga buah dari itu." Draco menaikkan alisnya arogan.

"Lupakan omonganku barusan, Draco. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Blaise ikut tersenyum nyengir.

"Yeah, terimakasih. Kita semakin dewasa, bukan? Aku bukan lagi Draco Malfoy si pecundang yang suka makan permen."

"Kau mengakui dirimu pecundang? Aku harus segera menghubungi _The Daily Prophet _atas pengakuan fenomenal ini, pensieve-ku akan kujual mahal." Blaise segera mendapat pukulan telak dikepala. "Bercanda, Draco."

Si pirang itu mendengus lalu menatap sahabatnya lembut. "Kau juga berubah, Blaise. Tak pernah menduga seumur hidupku kau jadi Auror dan menyelamatkan orang serta nenek-nenek yang menyeberang jalan."

"Hm, yeah. Terimakasih untuk kekasih rahasiamu, Harry Potter atas kebaikan hatinya yang membuat hatiku yang terbuat dari batu bisa meleleh dan menjadi-"

"Gryfindor?"

"-pink. Tunggu…Gryfindor?"

"Yeah, kau penyelamat orang dan kau jadi Gryfindor."

"Aku Slytherin, Draco. Always, always dan forever." Blaise menaikkan alisnya tidak terima.

"Oh, oke. Kau Slytherin berhati Hupplepuff."

"Kenapa harus mengungkit Hupplepuff!"

"Oh, kenapa, ya…"

"Karena aku sensitif?"

"Karena kau flamboyan?"

"Karena aku lebih tampan dan kekar daripada dirimu?"

"Karena kau perayu payah?"

"Karena aku pecinta wanita dan pria?"

"Karena kau berkulit gelap seperti orang afrika?"

"Hei! Itu penghinaan! SARA! Jangan ungkit kulit gelapku yang seksi!"

"Aku Hupplepuff! Dan aku tidak flamboyan!" Tiba-tiba, seorang murid Hogwarts muncul dihadapan mereka dan berkacak pinggang. "Kalian berdua menghina asramaku!"

Blaise dan Draco saling tukar pandang.

"Kau kenal anak ini?"

"Tidak. Mungkin salah satu putra dari anak angkatan kita?"

"Idiot. Kita baru lulus Hogwart 7 tahun yang lalu, stupid. Anak siapa yang sudah berumur 11 tahun dan orangtuanya seangkatan kita?"

"Oh. Kau benar."

"Maaf bocah. Kami tidak bermaksud menghina asrama tercintamu. Kami hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam kami bahwa yang kami katakan tadi benar adanya." Draco berkata dengan lembut dan rumit pada bocah dihadapannya yang masih mencoba mencerna perkataan Draco. Tahun pertama jelas.

Si anak Hupplepuff itu menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Oh, begitu."

"No idea apakah dia tahu flamboyan itu apa." Blaise berbisik ditelinga Draco.

"Kau benar. Stupid Hupplepuff." Balas Draco pelan. "Nah, lihat. Kita tak perlu duel mantera, kan _Little Hupplepuff_? Ini suatu kemajuan besar untuk Slytherin, Blaise."

Blaise disampingnya hanya menutup mulut erat menahan tawa. Draco yang awalnya diam jadi ikut menahan tawa.

"DAD! Aku sudah selesai membeli permennya! Hei, kenapa kalian berdua mengggembungkan pipi seperti itu?" Scorpius muncul disamping anak Hupplepuff itu dan menatap ayah dan pamannya yang tidak jelas. Akhirnya karena tak kuat menahan tawa, mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Kau tahu, Draco, aku merasa seperti bocah tahun ke-4 yang sedang berbuat jahil pada yang lemah."

"Yeah, aku juga. Oh, merlin. Cukup aku mempermalukan diri hari ini. Kalau reporter Daily Prophet menemukan aku di Honeydukes sedang tertawa bodoh seperti ini, imageku akan hancur." Draco mengusap air mata yang menetes sambil terkikik pelan.

"Yeah, yeah. Kau benar Mr. Perfect."

"Kalian tidak berubah sama sekali, Malfoy dan Zabini."

Sebuah suara rendah dan bass membuat mereka berdua terjingkat. Draco menoleh penasaran dan menemukan Neville Longbottom berdiri dibelakang mereka sambil menggandeng tas belanjaan.

"Oh, Bottom- maksudku Longbottom. Hai, fancy bertemu denganmu disini." Draco membalik badan dan berhadapan dengan Neville sambil memasang senyum tulus.

Neville cukup teralihkan dengan senyuman Malfoy. Ia menggeleng kepala dan balas tersenyum. "Yeah. Boleh aku tahu apa yang dilakukan bisnisman paling sibuk didunia dan Auror khusus sedang berada di _Honeydukes_ dan _berbuat jahil_ seperti _anak Slytherin tahun ke-4_?"

_Bloody Rich. Longbottom berubah._

"Nah, hanya menemani putraku menghabiskan uang sakunya dan sedikit bernostalgia." Draco menggandeng Scorpius yang sedang bergelayut dikakinya. "Beri salam pada Prof. Longbottom, Scor."

Neville menunduk dan menatap Draco kecil disamping Draco dewasa. "Oh? putramu?"

"Selamat pagi, Prof. Longbottom, dan salam kenal." Scorpius menunduk dan menatap Neville malu-malu.

"Oh- kau…berbeda dengan ayahmu." Neville berkata tanpa berpikir.

"Nah, terimakasih atas pujiannya, Longbottom. Oh, kau sedang berbelanja tanaman? Wow, itu bunga lolipop?"

Neville menatap belanjaannya dan mengangguk. "Yeah, untuk persediaan didapur Hogwarts. Anak-anak tahun pertama suka sekali lollipop. Kupikir tak ada salahnya menyumbangkan bunga ini untuk anak-anak."

Draco melirik Neville yang sedang tersenyum geli memandang ekspresi Scorpius yang menatap tumbuhan lollipop dengan mulut terbuka.

"Scor, kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu dengan benar, lalat akan masuk dan membuat sarang disana."

Scorpius sontak menutup mulutnya lalu menarik tangan ayahnya dengan semangat. "Dad! Dad! Bisakah kau membelikan tanaman itu untukku? Aku ingin memelihara tanaman itu!"

"Oh, my mistake." Draco menggeleng kepalanya. "Maaf, Longbottom. Aku harus segera membawa iblis kecil ini pergi sebelum ia memintaku membelikan pabrik permen untuknya. Nah, senang bertemu denganmu. See you." Draco mengangguk pelan lalu menyeret keluar Scorpius yang merengek-rengek dikakinya. Blaise mengikuti dari belakang dan balas tersenyum pada Neville.

"Longbottom, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Yeah, Zabini. Oh! Sampaikan salamku pada Harry. Kalian satu departemen, kan?"

"Oh, ya. Akan kusampaikan." Blaise berhenti sebentar lalu menatap Neville dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, membuat Neville berdiri tak nyaman.

"Um, well, kurasa kau tumbuh dengan menarik, Longbottom."

Neville terbatuk. "Kuanggap itu pujian tulus."

Blaise tersenyum nyengir. "Oh, tentu saja, Longbottom. Tulus…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neville sambil tetap tersenyum nyengir. Neville yang merasa bahaya datang menghampiri mundur beberapa langkah. "Jaga sikapmu, Auror."

"Oh! Rich words."

"BLAST! Cepat pergi dari sana sebelum aku melempar kutukan padamu!"

Blaise yang kaget dengan teriakan Draco langsung mundur dan berpamitan lagi.

"Well, sekali lagi senang bertemu denganmu, _Neville_."

Dengan itu, Blaise meninggalkan Neville dalam ketenangan.

"Merlin, ingatkan aku untuk menjauhi pria itu dimasa depan."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Master Draco. Dikamar anda ada burung hantu hitam yang menunggu. Hewan itu tidak mau memberikan suratnya kecuali pada Tuanku."

Draco yang baru saja ber-apparate dari Diagon Alley bersama Scorpius kaget disambut oleh suara Krippy yang _creepy_.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Krippy." Ia menghela nafas dan mengayunkan tangannya. "Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, tuanku." Suara POP terdengar saat Krippy ber-apparate entah kemana. Draco menggendong putra kecilnya yang mulai menguap itu dan membawanya kekamar.

"Nah, waktunya tidur, monster kecil."

Scorpius tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia membuka matanya agak lebar dan menggelayutkan tangan kecilnya dileher Ayahnya. "Dad, apa paman Harry tidak ingin bertemu kita lagi? Aku ingin bermain bersamanya… Aku sudah menyiapkan permen cokelat untuknya."

Draco tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya mendengr nama Harry. "Hm, aku tak tahu, Scor."

"Dad bisa mengajak uncle Harry datang di ulang tahunku yang ke-5, kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Malfoy senior itu tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Akan kucoba. Sekarang yang penting kau tidur, Scor."

Scorpius mengangguk senang sambil menguap kecil. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Draco. "Terimakasih, Dad. Hari ini aku senang sekali Dad menjemputku disekolah."

Draco merasa hatinya terenyuh. Selama ini ia tak pernah meluangkan waktu yang panjang dengan putra satu-satunya itu karena selalu menjauhi rumah dan Astoria. Scorpius pasti kesepian dan sedih selama ini. Draco menelan ludah bersalah dan memeluk putranya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Scorpius. Dad janji akan meluangkan waktu yang banyak denganmu."

_Tak ada yang membuatku jijik lagi menginjakkan kaki disini._

"Janji?"

_Apapun untukmu, putraku…_

"Janji."

Scorpius membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi susunya yang putih. "I love you, dad."

"Love you to, Scor."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Draco,_

_Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Aku benar-benar pria yang tak bertanggung jawab. Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku hanya tak terbiasa meninggalkan pesan jika… yeah, kau pasti mengerti._

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

_Yang selalu menunggumu,_

_Harry._

_PS. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini._

"Stupid, Potter." Draco komat kamit setelah membaca surat dari Harry, tapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya membaca surat dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Berhenti nyengir seperti orang sinting begitu."

Draco reflek menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat potret diruang keluarga yang bersuara.

"Oh, bukan urusanmu, Sev."

"Hm, aku juga tak mau mendengar ceritamu. Terimakasih."

Draco mendengus. Ia membaca lagi surat dalam genggaman tangannya dan berpikir.

_Well, aku tak pernah tahu dimana Harry tinggal. Oh, crap! Aku lupa bertanya pada Blaise. Stupid. Seingatku Blaise menyebut tentang… Grimmy place? Grind Place? Green Place?_

Tetapi ia kemudian ingat seseorang yang mungkin tahu tempat tinggal Harry.

"Umh, Sev. Kau tahu dimana Potter tinggal?"

"Huh?" Snape yang awalnya tak peduli, reflek menatap Draco yang duduk disofa. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Aku- penasaran."

"Idiot."

"A- apa maksudmu mengataiku idiot?"

Snape memutar matanya lambat. "I.D.I.O.T and L.I.A.R."

"Fine! Aku ingin menemuinya! Puas? Kenapa kau selalu berusaha membuatku-"

"Grimauld place 12. House of Potter."

"-marah! Apa?"

"Grimauld Place 12, idiot."

Draco terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Thanks, dan umh, aku akan pergi kesana sekarang."

Snape lagi-lagi memutar mata lambat. "Jangan bawa pria itu kesini lalu membuat adik baru untuk Scorpius."

Draco yang bersiap melempar bubuk floo hampir saja salah mengucap Grimmy Place*****

"What the hell what do you say!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tik Tik Tik Tik**

"Berisik."

**Tik Tik Tik Tik**

"Stupid clock…"

**Tik Tik Tik Tik**

"Uh-"

Harry bangun dari ranjangnya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia menjentikkan jari malas dan jam dinding di seluruh Grimauld Place berhenti berbunyi –dan berdetak. Auror mabuk itu tersenyum puas saat rumahnya kembali sepi. Ia menggumam nama Kreacher.

"Kreacher-"

Terdengar suara POP dan Kreacher muncul dihadapan Harry.

"Shit! Kau mengagetkanku." Harry terhuyung-huyung kebelakang lalu membuka matanya yang berat. "Tolong bawakan aku teh hijau dan air putih, sebelum aku jatuh mabuk."

Kreacher menggumamkan sesuatu tentang stupid master dan sebagainya lalu ber-apprate. Harry memutar mata. "House Elf yang tak bahagia." Harry kemudian duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya diranjang, suara botol firewhiskey yang kosong dan menggelinding disampingnya mengisi kesunyian dikamar miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata lelah dan bergumam pelan disela-sela rasa ngantuknya.

"Draco, I'am truly truly so sorryy.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Balas suratku, idiot. Apa aku langsung menuju Malfoy Manor dan menyapanya? Ide buruk."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang datang dari perapian. Harry sontak membuka mata dan berdiri. Tetapi rasa mabuk yang ia alami membuat kepalanya sakit dan tubuhnya limbung. "Shit! Kepalaku…" Auror itu menahan rasa sakitnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku untuk berjaga-jaga lalu berjalan pelan menuju tangga. Harry mengintip kebawah dari lantai 2 kamarnya dan tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia memutuskan mengendap turun tangga.

_Ginny? Oh, tak mungkin. Ia sedang pergi. Ron Hermione? Untuk apa mereka kesini?_

"Ron? Hermione?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti. Harry mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa? Kreacher?"

"Aku."

Harry membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara yang familiar. _Tak mungkin…_

"Draco? Draco!"

Mendengar namanya dpangggil, Draco mempercepat langkahnya panik.

"Harry! Berhenti berlari, idiot! Kau mabuk!"

Harry yang tak peduli apapun kecuali memeluk Draco, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia meloncati beberapa anak tangga dan sampai dibawah dengan selamat. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat Draco berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Draco-"

"Idiot. Bagaimana mungkin kau meloncat seperti itu… kau membuatku takut."

"Draco-"

"Nih, idiot, minum! Kreacher memberitahuku kau tenggelem dalam firewhiskey. Stupid Auror."

"Draco-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut namaku seperti itu, Potter?"

"Draco, aku merindukanmu."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Harry pelan lalu menunduk lagi, merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Yeah, aku juga."

Harry tersenyum lebar dan bersiap-siap melempar tubuhnya pada Draco.

"Harry! Bagaimana kalau kau minum teh ini dulu sebelum menumpahkannya dipakaianku?" Draco yang sedang membawa nampan berisi teh dan air putih mundur perlahan menghindari pelukan Harry. Auror dihadapannya mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tak mau kupeluk?"

"Idiot. Minum ini dulu, Harry, dan setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku."

Harry tersenyum lebar dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Ia meraih teh dinampan dan meminumnya sekali teguk. "Argh, pahit."

"Rasakan. Teh itu tercampur ramuan."

"Ramuan? Kau tidak mencampurnya dengan love potion, kan Draco?"

"Super idiot, buat apa aku memberimu ramuan bodoh itu kalau kau sudah tergila-gila padaku. Itu untuk meredakan mabukmu."

"Kau benar. Thanks."

Harry tersenyum nyengir saat pipi Draco bersemu, ia mengambil nampan yang dibawa Draco, lalu menaruhnya dimeja sofa. Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kaki hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Draco merasakan degup jantung Harry berdetak cepat didadanya.

"Kau gugup, Potter?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu." Harry tersenyum bodoh dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang Draco. "Kau terlihat begitu mempesona, Draco. Cantik…"

Semu dipipinya semakin terasa panas. Ia berdehem pelan. "Kalau boleh jujur, kau terlihat berantakan, Potter."

Harry mengangkat alisnya acuh lalu mencium dahi pria dihadapannya dengan lembut. "Hm, kau mencintaiku apa adanya, kan?"

Draco tak menjawab. Degup jantung miliknya dan Harry seakan saling berlomba. Si pirang itu menelan ludah pelan saat merasakan kelelakian Harry menyentuh miliknya.

"Oh, sorry, Draco. Aku- aku tak bermaksud…"

Dan mereka berciuman.

Draco yang mengambil langkah pertama sebelum Harry mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh lagi. Auror dalam pelukannya hanya mengerang pelan saat Draco mendesak mulutnya agar terbuka lebar.

"Hm, kau berasa firewhiskey…dan cokelat?"

Harry terkikik disela-sela ciuman. Ia ber-ehem dan mengangguk.

"Aku cinta cokelat."

"God. Scorpius dan kau sama-sama penggila cokelat. Uang recehku bisa habis untuk menghadiahkanmu dan Scorpius cokelat."

"Hm, nice idea."

Draco mengerang pelan saat Harry menggesek tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan miliknya. "Ranjang, Harry-"

"Hm?" Harry menggigit bibir Draco pelan. "Ranjang. Good idea."

"Sekarang, Harry."

Mereka ber-apparate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Potter, lepaskan aku."

"Hm, no."

"No?"

"No."

Draco mengerang dan Harry tersenyum nyengir.

"Tak kusangka kau suka permainan seperti ini." Draco menaikkan alisnya bertanya-tanya. "Sering bereksperimen, Potter?"

"Tak pernah. Pertama kali. Dan denganmu."

Draco merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Hm. Bagus. Sangat Slytherin."

"Bagus?"

"Bagus."

"Slytherin?"

"Yeah, kau Harry Bloody Slytherin."

Harry tersenyum nyengir lagi.

"Nah, apa kau hanya duduk melongo disana mengagumiku yang telanjang bulat seperti dewa yunani dan terikat seperti ini dikasurmu, Potter? Kau benar-benar mesum."

"Oh, umh, sorry." Harry yang terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya hampir lupa untuk menutup mulut. Ia dengan cekatan membuka kemeja putihnya lalu membuangnya entah kemana.

"Kemari, Harry."

Harry mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. _Hell, kenapa aku sekarang gugup seperti ini? Draco didepan mataku dan aku tak bermimpi. Relaks, Harry._

"Apa yang kau tunggu Super Auror? The Dark lord bangun dari kubur?"

Harry menghela nafas. "Draco, kau menyebut nama itu lagi."

"Oh, maaf." Ia menahan tawa dan menggerakkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar Harry mendekatinya. "Sini kemarilah, Harry."

Harry tersenyum kecil lalu mendekat dan mengecup bibir Draco lembut. Mereka berdua membagi sentuhan lembut dengan bibir. Tak ingin tergesa-gesa dengan apapun malam ini.

"Malam ini milik kita berdua."

"Hm, setuju. Tak perlu tergesa-gesa."

"Ya. Dan merlin, kau…benar-benar indah, Draco." Harry menelusuri tubuh Draco dengan jari tangannya, merasakan lembut kulit mulus pucat milik Draco. Suara tercekat mengalihkan perhatian Harry. Harry menghentikan pengamatannya sejenak untuk menatap wajah Draco dan seketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Si pirang dihadapannya sedang menggigit bibirnya erat dan pipinya bersemu merah. Suara tercekat dan erangan pelan muncul dari bibir merah basah itu, mengirim sinyal listrik yang membuat tubuh Harry merinding.

_Merlin, Draco… _

"Harry-"

"Draco… bo-bolehkah aku…"

Draco membuka matanya pelan saat mendengar suara Harry yang bergetar. Ia mengangguk saat Harry melirik kelelakiannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yes. Yes. Lakukan, Harry…"

"Merlin, kau membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal, Draco."

Draco tertawa pelan saat Harry mengatur nafasnya, tetapi tawanya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kelelakiannya. _Harry's tounge!_

"Merlin!" Draco tersentak kaget saat merasakan sensasi menakjubkan yang diciptakan oleh lidah Harry. Ia menggigit bibirnya erat mencoba menahan suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya, tapi gagal. Harry sukses membuatnya berteriak dan mengerang keras.

"Oh, no… Oh, Harry- Aku…hampir-"

Harry yang menyadari batasan Draco seketika melepas mulutnya, membuat pria dihadapannya membuat suara kecewa.

"Oh, maaf Draco. Tapi aku ingin kau mencapai puncak saat kau berada dalam tubuhku."

Draco membelalakkan matanya. "Ap- kau…_bottom_?"

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menaiki tubuh Draco dan mulai melepas sabuk celananya dengan cekatan. Draco menyadari tangan Harry gemetar. _Well, dia gugup. Aku pikir Potter never bottom._

"Butuh bantuan?"

Harry menggeleng, ia menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Beri aku beberapa waktu untuk melepas sabuk sialan ini."

Draco mencoba untuk tidak tertawa melihat keseriusan Harry. Ia memilih mengamati tubuh Harry dengan seksama. Dada bidang dan berotot itu tak bisa dibandingkan dengan miliknya, tentu saja. Latihan rutin Auror dan misi yang mereka lakukan membuat tubuh Harry terbentuk sempurna. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari jauh perbedaan berat badan mereka. Ia menyadari perbedaan itu bisa membuatnya kehilangan nafas jika Harry menimpa tubuhnya.

"Er, Harry?"

"Ya?"

"Er," Draco tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat celana Harry akhirnya lepas. Ia reflek menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, Draco?"

"Ne-never mind."

Harry menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Umh, kurasa aku harus menyiapkan diriku dulu." Auror itu membisikkan beberapa mantera untuk mempersiapkan tubuhnya, tanpa tongkat sihir.

"Wow, menyebalkan."

"Oh, terimakasih." Harry tersenyum nyengir lalu membisikkan beberapa mantera lagi.

"Harry, kau yakin? maksudku, aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya-"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini, Draco. Oh, shit. Rasanya aneh." Harry menutup matanya saat mantera Purify menyentuh rektumnya. "Aku…kaget."

Draco tersenyum lega. "Tenang. Kau pasti menikmatinya."

Setelah beberapa detik persiapan, Harry mulai bergerak, membuat Draco berantisipasi dengan teriakannya.

"Harry- Mantera pengunci dan peredam-" Draco menahan nafas ketika kelelakiannya mulai memasuki tubuhnya. "Aku tak mau ada yang mengganggu kita-"

"Oh, shit! Aku lupa." Harry membisik mantera dan bunyi pintu terkunci terdengar. Ia lalu mengambil nafas saat merasakan tubuh Draco. "Draco- oh-"

"Ja-jangan bergerak, Harry. Tunggu-"

"Oke. Kurasa aku juga tak mau bergerak dulu."

Mereka berdua saling menyelaraskan nafas. Draco akhirnya membuka mata saat merasa kontrol dirinya kembali, ia tersenyum lembut pada Harry yang memandangnya dengan intens.

"Move, Potter."

Harry mengangguk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Aku ingin menciummu, Draco."

"Kiss me, Harry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tak pernah sejak perang berakhir Harry bisa tertidur sepulas ini. Ia bahkan tak bermimpi buruk lagi. Ia juga tak terbayang-bayang kematian Sirius lagi. Harry merasa tenang dan…damai. Ya. Ia bahkan merasa bisa tertidur dengan tersenyum. Ia tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi, bersama Draco, Harry yakin ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya lebih baik dan Dracolah yang selama ini ia butuhkan.

Harry terbangun saat merasa sesuatu menghilang. Ia mengedipkan matanya ngantuk dan menoleh kekanan.

Draco ada disampingnya, bangun dan sedang menatap matanya lembut. Si pirang itu tersenyum manis saat Harry mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kau terbangun dari tadi, Draco?"

"Hm, ya. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu tertidur."

"Oh, kau mesum."

Draco tersenyum nyengir dan mencubit pipi Harry. "Kau tahu, Harry…"

"Hm?"

"Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Auror itu ikut tersenyum. "Aku lebih beruntung lagi bisa bertemu denganmu dan Scorpius."

Draco merasa dadanya menghangat. "Tadi Scorpius menanyakanmu, Harry. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tak pernah tahu ia begitu antusias ingin bertemu dengan paman Auror yang ditemui dijalan."

Harry tertawa. "Oh, apa aku boleh berharap kalau Scorpius bisa menerimaku?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kau bisa membelikannya pabrik cokelat, mungkin ia akan memanggilmu Daddy kedua." Canda Draco. Harry tertawa lagi, kali ini ia tertawa dan memeluk Draco penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco."

Draco menutup matanya dan berdoa ia bisa memeluk Harry seperti ini selamanya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

*** Grimmy place :Tempat yang kotor. **

**A/N :**

**Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, "What the hell what's going on!" Sehabis UAS berakhir, aku menulis chapter ini dengan semangat 45'. Jangan kaget kalau panjang dan penuh humor. Aku butuh HUMOR! *Moan***

**Di chapter ke-4 ini aku mencoba membongkar dan mengembangkan karakter Draco yang sesungguhnya. Ampun kalau sifatnya bikin ngakak. *OOC, pis!***

**Dan, lemonnya… *GASP* OH, MY GOSH. Aku gak kuat nerusinnya! *Hosh-hosh*. Oh, Makasih Pucca-pucca-pucca atas refiew prtma di chap ini :), umh, Harry tak kbrtan jadi bottom karna ia ingin membuktikan ia tdak egois, yah, kasian Draco sih kalo trtimpa sikekar itu *hosh-hosh lagi*  
**

**akhir kata, Tolong direview, ya! Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian dengan sifat Draco yang ini…**

**Scorpius! I LOVE YOU! Dan Ginny POOR YOU~ *author jahat***

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Hermione muncul diperapian Grimauld Place dengan jantung hampir copot saat ia disambut wajah seram Kreacher yang memegang pisau.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kreacher! Apa-apaan pisau ditanganmu itu!"

House elf itu hanya memicingkan matanya pada Hermione dan menggerutu pelan. "Mudblood tak seharusnya hidup, kau seharusnya mati di perang."

Hermione memutar mata dan mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tidak melempar _avada kedavra_ pada makhluk kecil dihadapannya. "Kreacher…kurasa dendammu pada muggle tidak ada dasarnya. Kau tahu, sejak perang berakhir, di dunia sihir ini tak ada yang mempermasalahkan tentang darah lagi. Kau seharusnya belajar memahami perubahan, Kreacher. Dan, bisakah kau berhenti memegang pisau itu?"

Kreacher hanya mendengus pelan dan berbalik kembali ke dapur tanpa membalas perkataan Hermione, yang membuat wanita berambut ombak itu bertanya-tanya.

_Huh? Kukira ia bakal melemparku crucio saat aku selesai berpidato. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Harry menggunakan mantera obliviate padanya?_

Hermione hampir tenggelam dalam berbagai spekulasinya tetapi ia kemudian sadar akan tujuannya datang ke Grimauld Place sepagi ini.

"Harry mungkin sudah bangun." Hermione tersenyum gembira dan mulai menaiki tangga. Ia datang ke Grimauld Place untuk mengajak Harry berbelanja, karena ia bosan dan merasa terganggu melihat pakaian Harry yang selalu itu-itu saja, sekaligus mengumumkan sebuah berita gembira padanya. Harry harus mengetahui kabar baik itu lebih dulu setelah suaminya. Dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya, Hermione mempercepat langkah kakinya saat menaiki tangga, tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Harry.

Hermione berniat meloncat kedalam kamar dan berteriak 'selamat pagi, Harry! Tebak apa yang aku bawa sekarang? Weasley kecil!' tetapi ia urungkan mengingat Harry mungkin melempar mantera padanya sebagai pertahanan terhadap orang aneh yang mengganggunya di minggu pagi tenang. Hermione akhirnya sepakat mengetuk pintu kamar Harry.

"Harry, kau sudah bangun?"

Beberapa detik berselang tak ada jawaban, Hermione mengetuk pintu lagi. Kali ini agak keras dan berkali-kali.

"Harry, apa kau-"

"Hermione!"

Pintu dihadapannya terbuka sebelum Hermione sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Harry terengah-engah dengan ekspresi aneh saat menyambut Hermione yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan bingung.

"Er, selamat pagi, Mione."

"Oh, um, kau tak apa-apa, Harry? Kau terlihat sedikit-" Hermione mencoba menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya saat melihat gestur Harry. "-gugup… dan kau lupa memakai pakaianmu dengan benar, Harry." Ia memicingkan mata saat menyadari Harry bertelanjang dada dan celana jeans nya tidak terpakai dengan tepat.

Harry berteriak kecil lalu berbalik dan menutup resleting celananya. Well, Hermione tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Harry meskipun Harry mencoba berakting biasa saja. Untuk apa Harry menggunakan mantera peredam dan pengunci dipagi begini?

"Harry… ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Wajah Harry tiba-tiba memerah saat Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia berulang kali menelan ludah.

"Tidak ada! Tentu saja tidak ada yang kusembunyikan! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Mione?"

Melihat ekspresi bersalah Harry yang familiar, Hermione ingat saat-saat dimana Ron berbuat sesuatu dikamar mereka, sendiri, dan tak sengaja terpergok olehnya ketika ia baru datang dari lembur kerja.

"OH!" Hermione menutup mulutnya saat sadar. _Tentu saja Harry gugup! Aku datang disaat yang tak tepat! Harry pasti sedang melakukan ritual pagi seorang lelaki normal yang sedang ditinggal kekasih dan aku mengganggunya dengan muka innocent! Oh, maafkan aku Harry!_

"Hermione?" Harry mengangkat alisnya penasaran saat wajah sahabatnya ikut memerah juga.

"Maafkan aku Harry! Aku tak seharusnya mengganggu ritual pagimu! A-aku akan menunggumu dibawah!" Dengan itu Hermione berbalik dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Harry berdiri mematung didepan pintu sambil melongo.

"Kurasa Granger salah mengartikan wajah bersalahmu dengan wajah mesummu."

Harry reflek menutup pintu cekatan dan membisik mantera peredam.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Draco!" desis Harry.

Draco terbaring dikasur dalam kondisi telanjang bulat dan tersenyum nyengir saat melihat wajah Harry yang memerah gugup.

"Oh, oh, ekspresi nervousmu menarik sekali, Potter. Relaks…Granger sudah tak berniat mengintrogasimu lagi saat melihat wajah mesummu." Draco mengayunkan tangannya pada Harry. "Kemarilah. Kau belum selesai menghukumku, Potter."

Harry menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan. Tetapi ia tetap berjalan menuju kasur dan duduk disamping Draco.

"Draco, tak seharusnya kita melanjutkan ini disaat Hermione ada dibawah." Ia menatap Draco yang sedang merengut marah padanya. Harry lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dan mengedip pada si pirang itu. "Tenang, manis. Aku tak ada niat menghentikan aktivitas kita berdua."

Si pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan dengan sengaja membuka kakinya lebar. "Good. Kau yang memulai Harry, dan kau harus menyelesaikannya."

Harry tiba-tiba merasa kerongkongannya kering saat mengamati tubuh Draco yang terpampang dihadapannya. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu mendekat untuk mencium Draco. "Kau tahu, Draco. Kalau saja Hermione tidak datang, aku berencana bercinta denganmu disofa, ruang keluarga, lalu di dapur, dimeja makan, lalu ditiap kamar disini. Hm, tentu saja kalau stamina kita mencukupi."

Draco menarik nafas panjang lalu menggigit bibir Harry pelan. "Hm, good idea. Masih ada lain waktu, Harry, dan kau harus menutup jaringan floo-mu untuk lain waktu itu."

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan mencium Draco dengan antusias.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione duduk di sofa dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Ia merasa ada sesuatu disudut ruangan menatapnya tajam. Hermione menoleh dan bayangan sesuatu itu menghilang sambil terdengar lirih suara geraman.

_Kreacher… apa ia tak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kedamaian di Grimauld Place ini?_

Hermione menghela nafas lalu melirik jam tangannya.

_Harry lama sekali… sudah hampir setengah jam. Apa aku harus keatas lagi dan mengetuk pintunya? Oh, tidak, ide buruk._

"Mione, maaf kau menunggu lama."

Hermione tersentak dan reflek menoleh ke arah suara disampingnya. Harry muncul dari dapur dengan senyum khas-nya dan duduk di samping Hermione sambil membawa nampan berisi teh dan biskuit.

"Kau kaget." Ia tersenyum nyengir sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Aku bukan Kreacher, Mione."

"Sejak kapan kau didapur, Harry? Aku tak melihat kau turun tangga."

"Apparate. Aku tak bisa membiarkan house elf ku bertemu denganmu. Tak mau rumahku yang sudah menyeramkan ini semakin seram." Harry tergelak saat Hermione memukul lengannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau pengertian, Harry. Tetapi, kurasa, Kreacher sekarang berubah. Apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya?" Hermione menaikkan alisnya penasaran saat Harry hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman nyengir.

"Tak ada. Hanya sedikit sogokan."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mulai membuka mulut untuk membombardir Auror dihadapannya, tetapi Harry dengan sigap mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"So, apa yang membawamu kesini, Mione? Umh, maksudku, apa Ron tak menangisi kepergianmu di hari minggu ini?"

Hermione tersenyum manis dan memandang Harry dengan bahagia.

"Coba tebak, Harry. Ayo, tebak!"

Harry mengernyitkan dahi sambil tersenyum penasaran melihat ekspresi Mione yang begitu berseri-seri. Ia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Kau dapat kenaikan gaji?"

Hermione tergelak dan diam berpikir. "Kau benar, seharusnya aku dapat kenaikan gaji."

Harry segera mengalihkan jawaban. "Kau mendapatkan koleksi buku kuno yang hampir punah dan terdapat dimasa lalu?"

Hermione lagi-lagi tergelak dan kemudian diam berpikir. "Dimasa lalu? Maksudmu menggunakan time turner? Itu ide bagus, Harry! Kenapa tak pernah terpikir olehku?"

Harry segera mengganti jawaban sebelum meluber kemana-mana. "Ah! Kau hamil!"

Hermione membelalakkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Harry ikut membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu. "Ka-kau hamil, Mione? Kau benar-benar hamil?"

Wanita dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dan memandang Harry dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Iya, Harry. Akhirnya aku hamil." Ia menggengam tangan Harry erat. "Aku akan memiliki anak, Harry. Weasley kecil yang kami tunggu-tunggu."

Harry mengedipkan matanya. "Kau hamil. Hermione Weasley hamil?" Senyum bahagia merekah pelan dibibir Harry. "Selamat, Mione! Selamat!" Harry berteriak senang lalu meloncat dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. "Yuhu! Aku akan jadi paman Harry! Ron akan jadi bapak! Kita harus rayakan ini, Mione!" Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan tertawa senang.

Draco yang melihat peristiwa itu dari lantai atas hanya bisa ikut tersenyum senang melihat berita gembira itu. Ia mengangguk pelan ketika Harry meliriknya dan mengedip padanya saat Hermione sedang sibuk mengusap airmata yang menetes dipipinya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Harry sebagai salam pamit lalu ber-apparate kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki keluarga, Mione." Bisik Harry saat menatap tempat terakhir Draco berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

Hermione berhenti mengucek matanya dan menatap Harry hangat. "Tentu saja, Harry. Kau bisa memiliki keluarga." Ia menautkan tangan mereka dan menatap Harry dalam kehangatan persahabatan. "Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan saat memiliki keluarga yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu apa adanya."

Auror itu menatap Hermione dengan senyum tipis. "Semoga aku bisa mendapatkannya."

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya mantap lalu meremas tangan Harry erat. "Nah, Harry, sebelum kita merayakan berita gembira ini, kita harus mengganti isi lemarimu dahulu."

Harry menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Memang ada apa dengan isi lemariku? Tak ada yang salah menurutku."

"Harry," Hermione menghentikan perkataannya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau benci shopping, tapi kau tetap harus memperhatikan penampilanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, pekerjaanmu sebagai Auror menuntutmu berpenampilan menawan dan rapi, kan? Kita sekarang pergi shopping dan memperbarui koleksi pakaianmu."

"Shopping?" Harry membelalakkan matanya horor seakan mendengar berita Voldemort bangkit dari kubur. "Kau bercanda, kan, Mione?" Harry mencoba tertawa miris saat Hermione menatapnya tajam. "-dan lagipula… Auror tidak butuh pakaian menawan dan rapi! Kami adalah pegawai yang menangani penjahat dan penyihir hitam!"

"Oh, dan ingat bahwa kau adalah kandidat Kepala Auror terkuat, Harry."

Harry menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng kepala. "Tidak... kau salah. Aku tak ada niatan jadi Kepala Auror atau lebih parah Kepala Ministri. Bagaimana kalau kita beli bahan makanan saja buat perayaan kehamilanmu, Mione? Atau mungkin, kita bisa-"

"Jangan mengubah topik, Harry. Oke, kalau kau tidak ingin berpakaian rapi untuk Ministri ataupun Kepala Auror, lalu pikirkan _Ginny _saja."

Harry merasa badannya terjingkat pelan mendengar nama Ginny. Rasa bersalah memenuhi otaknya. Ia menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

_Damn!_

"Aku sengaja meluangkan waktu hari libur ini untuk menemanimu belanja dan Ron mendukung usulku. Sekarang kita berangkat, Harry."

"Tapi Mione-"

"Harry."

"Ayolah, Mione-"

"Harry."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Pegang lenganku, Harry James Potter."

Harry hanya bisa mendengus dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Tak ada yang salah dengan koleksi pakaianku," Gerutunya pada sahabat wanitanya itu. "Meski aku memakai kaus oblong dan celana jeans pun, tak ada yang bakal mempermasalahkannya."

Hermione menghela nafas yang ke-10 sejak pagi tadi. Membicarakan masalah pakaian dan shopping dengan Harry Potter bakal berbuntut panjang seperti biasa. "Aku mengerti kalau Ron yang berkata seperti itu padamu, Harry. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kingsley? Coba sekarang kau hitung berapa pakaian formal yang kau punya, Harry? Dan jubah yang layak pakai selain jubah Aurormu?"

Auror itu memerah malu. Ia memalingkan pandangan matanya dari tatapan Hermione yang penuh dengan kenyataan. Dengan berat hati. Harry akhirnya mengangguk sebal. "Oke, aku kalah. Fine, lakukan semaumu."

Hermione menatap Harry lembut lalu mengelus lengannya. "Harry, maafkan aku datang dan memaksamu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan dirimu dengan aspek yang lain. Umh, dengan kata lain, kau kurang sentuhan wanita dalam hidupmu. Oh, maaf, bukan berarti Ginny tak ada pengaruhnya untukmu, hanya saja ia agak…acuh." Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan bisikan. Dan Harry diam-diam mengangguk dalam hati. _Yeah, Ginny tak pernah memasak untukku dan memperdulikan penampilanku. Tapi, kurasa aku bersyukur ia tak pernah memasak untukku, aku tak mau meninggal keracunan._

Suara deheman dari Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya. Harry memaksa bibirnya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Hermione.

"Oke, Nona Make-over. Buat Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-have-Bad-Taste menjadi keren." Harry tersenyum nyengir saat Hermione tertawa, lalu mereka ber-apparate menuju London. Harry hanya berharap staminanya kuat mengikuti Hermione berbelanja. Merlin tahu latihan Auror yang ia jalani tak termasuk keluar masuk ratusan toko baju dan mendengarkan ocehan wanita. Satu yang membuat Harry menyanggupi permintaan Hermione. Ia ingin membuat Draco melongo –kalau bisa mengiler juga- saat melihat Harry dengan penampilan terbarunya.

_Oh, aku tak sabar melihat ekpresinya._ Harry diam-diam tersenyum licik.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hey, mate! Lihat wajahmu! Kau seperti habis selamat dari kejaran tsunami… Apa yang terjadi?"

Harry mendengus kesal dan memiting Ron. "Sialan kau, Ron! Beraninya kau memasang wajah tak bersalah seperti itu!"

Ron mencoba tertawa disela-sela pitingan Harry. Ia lalu berteriak memohon ampun saat Harry mengelitikinya juga. "Stop! Stop! Oke! Aku cuma bercanda, Harry! STOOOPP!"

Auror berambut hitam itu tertawa dan melepas Ron. "Kau tahu, Ron. Kalau istrimu mencoba mengajakku lagi berbelanja, aku pasti memaksamu ikut juga. Yeah, kau harus ikut dan merasakan penderitaanku."

Ron membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, mate! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu! Aku sudah cukup bertahan hidup selama ini. Jangan buat hidupku semakin sulit!" Si rambut merah menyala itu memasang wajah ketakutan, membuat Harry tertawa terhibur.

"Oh, yeah, aku akan mengajakmu, Ron. Aku janji."

"Itu tak lucu, mate." Ron mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat sahabatnya tertawa, lalu ia ingat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kembali kesini sendiri dengan segunung tas belanjaan tanpa Hermione? Kau tak membunuhnya kan, mate?"

Harry berhenti tertawa. "Ups, aku lupa bilang padamu, ya? Ia masih ingin melihat-lihat pakaian untuk ibu hamil dan ia mengijinkanku kembali duluan." Harry tersenyum saat wajah Ron berseri-seri mendengar kata 'hamil'. "Selamat, Ron. Kau dan Hermione akan segera dikarunia momongan."

Ron tersenyum lebar dan merangkulnya sahabatnya erat. "Yeah, thanks, mate. Aku bahagia sekali akan segera jadi bapak." Ia melepas rangkulannya dan menepuk pundak Harry mantap. "Segera lamar Ginny, mate. Dan kau pasti bahagia memiliki keluarga." Ron tersenyum nyengir dan mengedip pada Harry yang seketika terdiam membisu.

_Oh, damn! Aku bisa mati bersalah kalau begini caranya._

oOoOoOoOo

"-dan setelah itu, acara pembukaan Museum Berlian milik Mr. Rodolphus akan dihelat malam ini di London dan beliau mengharapkan kedatangan anda secara pribadi."

"Hm, good."

Stewart Ackerley, sekertaris pribadi Draco, hanya bisa berdiri mematung didepan meja Draco. Ia membuka mulut, urung lalu menghela nafas diam-diam. Reaksi diam dari sekertarisnya membuat Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dari berkas-berkas dihadapannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak melanjutkan bicara?"

Stewart memandang bos-nya dengan seksama. "Setahu saya, anda membenci Rodolphus."

Draco memandang sekertarisnya aneh seperti ia punya dua kepala, lalu mendengus. "Tentu saja aku membencinya, Stewart. Kenapa kau berkata tak penting seperti itu?"

"Anda barusan mengiyakan datang di acara pembukaan museum miliknya." Stewart mencoba memasang ekspresi normal saat melihat bos-nya melongo.

"Oh, ya? aku pasti tak mendengarmu. Batalkan. Aku tak ada niat bertemu dan bersalaman dengan pria brengsek seperti itu." Draco mengacuhkan sekertarisnya lagi, lalu membuka-buka berkas dihadapannya dengan malas. Stewart mengamati sikap bosnya dengan penasaran.

_Ada yang tak beres. Draco Malfoy tak pernah bersikap seperti ini apalagi dihadapan anak buahnya. _

"Bos, apakah anda sedang tak enak badan?"

Draco tak menjawab. Ia sibuk membolak balik kertas dihadapannya dengan malas. Matanya memandang kertas-kertas dihadapannya tetapi pikirannya entah ada dimana. Stewart hanya bisa diam berdiri didepan meja dan mengamati bos-nya. Tiba-tiba suara helaan nafas lirih dan suara bisikan terdengar dari meja dihadapannya.

"I miss him."

_A- apa? Him?_

Stewart mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Ia menduga-duga berbagai kemungkinan atas keanehan bos-nya, ia berpikir mungkin bos-nya sedang jatuh cinta lagi setelah bercerai dengan istrinya, dan itu adalah kemungkinan terbesar. Tapi…, _him _? Draco pasti tak sadar ia bergumam sendiri seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Bos…"

Draco tersentak kaget dan melotot pada Stewart ketika melihat pria berambut cokelat itu masih berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Stewart! Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Umh, anda tidak memberi intruksi pada saya untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dan saya masih belum selesai menyampaikan berbagai kegiatan yang harus anda hadiri seminggu kedepan, lalu tentang laporan keuangan sebulan ini-"

"Tinggalkan saja berkas-berkasmu dimeja sana. Aku akan membacanya nanti." Draco menatap Stewart kesal, lalu mengayunkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada sekertarisnya itu. "Kau boleh pergi. Urus yang perlu diurus. Aku ingin tinggal dirumah hari ini."

Stewart menunduk hormat lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Suara Draco memanggil namanya menghentikan langkahnya dan ia menoleh cepat. "Iya, bos?"

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir, lalu si pirang itu tanpa sadar menyentuh dagunya –kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat tak yakin akan sesuatu- dan memandang sekertarisnya dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. "Umh, apa aku berakting aneh hari ini?"

Stewart ingin tertawa tapi ia urungkan mengingat mungkin ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya yang sangat berharga ini. "Anda tidak seperti biasanya. _Mungkin_ anda perlu istirahat dan meluangkan waktu dirumah dengan Scorpius. Saya akan meng-handle semua yang diperlukan."

Draco mengelus dagunya pelan lalu mengangguk. Stewart memutuskan menyimpan kejadian jarang hari ini didalam otaknya. 3 tahun bekerja sebagai sekertaris Draco Malfoy yang arogan dan dingin, baru hari ini ia melihat sisi lain dari bos-nya. Stewart tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan berpaling. Tapi lagi-lagi Draco memanggilnya.

"Siapkan tiket Quidditch World Cup untuk 3 orang, Stewart."

Stewart mencoba untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya. Ia mengangguk dan berbalik, lalu keluar dari ruang kantor Draco di Malfoy Manor. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berdiri dalam diam.

_Quidditch? Apa yang terjadi? Bos tak pernah datang ke acara Quidditch sejak ia lulus dari Hogwart. Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menontonnya? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'pria' itu?_

Stewart mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari pikirannya yang terlalu ingin tahu terhadap kehidupan pribadi atasannya. Ia menggeleng lalu ber-apparate.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tetapi ia gagal, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Frustasi, ia melempar buku keuangan yang sedang dibacanya lalu tersungkur dimeja dengan kedua tangan meremas rambut.

"Merlin! Tolong aku!"

Draco frustasi. Dan itu bisa dihitung jari jika terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja kalau pikiranku selalu tertuju pada Harry, Harry dan Harry! God, aku seperti gadis Hupplepuff tahun ke-4 yang sedang tergila-gila dengan kapten Quidditch!"

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal, lalu menyerah karena rambutnya adalah kebanggaan utamanya. Ia kembali menata rambutnya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku tergila-gila padanya." Draco berbisik pelan, mencoba bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, tanpa sadar ia melayangkan jari-jari tangannya yang lentik dileher putihnya. Tempat dimana Harry menggigitnya tadi pagi hingga meninggalkan bekas. Pipinya bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian itu dan secara reflek, kelelakiannya juga bereaksi. Draco membelalakkan mata kaget menyadari reaksinya hanya dengan mengingat sentuhan Harry, dengan kesal ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mengerang pelan.

"Sial- ini salahmu, Potter!"

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N :**

**Maaf, lama banget updatenya! Sekalinya update gak pnjang2 amat juga... (ampun!) . Di kampus sibuk dgn kepanitiaan dan lain-lain seputar KRS-an (yang mahasiswa pasti tau nih). Jadi, mohon saya dimaafkan ya! Smoga kalian puas dgn chapter 5 ini yg penuh perasaan diantara our boys ;) dan kemunculan tokoh baru yang sedikitnya akan membantu hub mereka kedepannya *spoiler!***

**Saya tunggu reviewnya! Makasih untuk para pembaca yang meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita aneh milik saia *bow2*. Selamat menikmati!**

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Harry keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah gugup. Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia memanggil kedua sahabatnya untuk menoleh padanya.

"Mione, Ron… Kurasa, ini ide buruk."

Hermione dan Ron yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga Grimauld Place, menoleh pada Harry dan sukses tercengang.

"Oh my god!"

Hermione berteriak tertahan sambil menutup mulutnya, Ron melongo lebar, dan Harry menaikkan alisnya.

"Please… Ron, tutup mulutmu. Aku tahu ini sungguh memalukan." Harry menghela nafas panjang lalu mengernyit pada Hermione. "Aku yakin ini takkan berhasil, Mione. Lihat wajah suamimu… ia seperti melihat alien." Harry mulai berdiri tak nyaman didepan mereka. "Please, Mione… aku ingin ganti baju-"

"Harry! Jangan bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melihat penampilan barumu didepan cermin?" Hermione akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya lalu mendorong Harry menuju cermin yang ada disamping perapian. Ron akhirnya menutup mulut dan ikut mengikuti Harry. Sesampainya didepan cermin, Harry memicingkan matanya dan menggigit bibir.

"Aku tak tahu badanku sebegini berotot. Aku terlihat seperti… _Hulk_?"

Hermione terkekeh-kekeh dan Ron tersedak.

"Bloody hell, mate! Kau terlihat seperti Brad Pitt! Brad Pitt kau tahu? Aktor muggle yang main di film Oceans Eleven dan Troy! Lihat ototmu! Kau punya otot yang mengagumkan!"

Hermione dan Harry reflek melirik Ron curiga.

"Er, kau tahu… Aku cemburu karena tak punya otot seperti Harry."

Auror itu mengernyitkan dahi mempertimbangkan omongan Ron. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat perbedaan yang terjadi setelah memakai pakaian barunya dan sukses merinding saat menyadari ia merasa begitu… _telanjang_.

"Aku merasa terekspos. Kalian tahu...seperti tak memakai baju." Harry tiba-tiba merasa kikuk. _Oh, god… ini ide buruk. Aku tak pernah memakai pakaian seketat ini. Oke, mungkin ini tak terlalu ketat, tapi celana ini… oh, shit! Kalau sedikit saja aku membayangkan Draco telanjang. Semua orang yang melihatku pasti tahu aku mesum. Damn._

"Kau terlihat luar biasa, Harry! Percayalah padaku! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja karena kau tak pernah memakai pakaian lain selain kaos oblong berukuran besar. Tak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu sekarang ini, Harry." Hermione mencoba meyakinkan Harry yang masih saja ragu. Ron hanya ikut menganggukkan kepala.

"Percayalah pada kami, mate. Kau terlihat berbeda dan _segar._ Itu bagus untukmu, bukan? Seorang Auror bukan berarti tidak bisa bergaya. _Look at me_!"

Harry mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa geli. Well, Ron adalah partnernya di Auror. Dan, hm, bisa dibilang berkat Hermione, ia berubah dari seorang cowok cupu –_sorry, mate_- menjadi, yeah pria ber-style. Tak jarang Hermione menyuruh Harry untuk menjaga suaminya dari mata para wanita yang lapar.

"Oke, Ron. Aku percaya. Jangan teruskan." Ia terkikik pelan lalu memandang sekali pada cermin. Harry merasa _sedikit_ bangga dengan penampilan barunya. Kemeja berwarna merah maroon dan ber_merk_ itu menempel pas ditubuhnya. Tak sungkan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terlihat _semakin_ kekar, dan lengan bajunya yang tanpa sadar ia lipat hingga lengan membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Bagian yang paling menarik adalah celana jeans barunya. Hermione dan nona penjaga toko yang melongo melihatnya, bersikeras Harry harus membeli jeans ini dan sekarang Harry tahu apa alasannya.

"Shit. Jeans ini terlalu mahal, Mione, untuk ukuran muggle."

"Oh, dan itu bisa jadi alasanmu agar tidak membuang barang semahal itu, kan Harry?" Hermione tersenyum licik sambil mengedip pada Harry yang merengut.

"Kau tahu, Mione. Kau kadang-kadang menakutkan."

Ron mendengus. "Ia menakutkan sepanjang hari, mate. Percayalah padaku." Ron sontak berteriak kesakitan saat istrinya menginjak kakinya.

"Apa kau tak menyukainya, Harry? Jeans itu cocok sekali denganmu! Iya, kan Ron?"

"Brad Pitt," Ron mengacungkan jempolnya disela ringisannya.

Harry menghela nafas dan melirik cermin sekali lagi. Well, mengagumkan. Jeans hitam yang juga melekat erat dipaha dan kakinya itu cocok dipadukan untuk jenis pakaian apapun, kata nona penjaga toko. Dan, Harry sepertinya setuju. Kecuali untuk ukuran keketatan didaerah selangkangan. Hanya itu yang dikhawatirkan Harry untuk masa depannya.

Ia menghela nafas menyerah tak mau berdebat lagi. "Kurasa kau berhasil, Mione." Hermione memandang Harry dengan mata berbintang-bintang. "Hm, aku merasa seperti…well, _Brad Pitt_?"

Ron tertawa dan meninju pundak Harry yang sedang menyengir. "Yeah, Mr. Brad Pitt, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Aku sudah tak kuat berdiri dan melihat pakaian lagi. Aku bisa mati kelaparan."

Harry terkekeh lalu mengintrusikan sepasang suami istri sekaligus sahabatnya itu untuk duduk dimeja makan. "Nah, Hermione. Kau pilih Kreacher yang memasak untukmu atau a-"

"Tentu saja kau, Harry!"

"Well," Harry tersenyum nyengir. "Kalian berdua tunggu disini selagi aku memasak, okay? Dan jangan coba-coba berbuat yang macam-macam dimeja makanku ini." Ia tersenyum nyengir lagi dan mengedip, lalu melenggang menuju dapur meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu saling berpandangan.

"Apa kau merasa Harry akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat gembira, Mione?"

Hermione memandang tempat dimana Harry terakhir berdiri dengan alis bertaut lalu menoleh pada suaminya. "Iya. Harry benar-benar gembira. Tak pernah aku melihatnya sebegitu gembira sejak lulus dari Hogwart." Ia mencoba menyimpan rasa penasarannya dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum manis pada Ron. "Itu bagus, kan sayang? _Mungkin_ ia menemukan suatu hobi baru yang menyenangkan, yang bisa membuatnya melupakan sementara kerinduan terhadap Ginny. "

Ron mengangguk setuju.

Dan, jika Harry mendengar perkataan Hermione saat ini, mungkin ia bisa pingsan ditempat. _Mungkin_…

oOoOoOoOo

Malamnya, digelar pesta besar diKementerian Sihir dan dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Acara tahunan yang diadakan oleh Kementerian Sihir ini bertujuan untuk menjalin kerjasama dari berbagai pihak untuk kesejahteraan dunia sihir. Tak ayal, banyak para undangan adalah donatur-donatur yang membantu perbaikan dunia sihir setelah perang berakhir, termasuk Draco Malfoy.

Malam ini ia datang berdua dengan sekertaris pribadinya, Stewart, yang setia menemaninya dimanapun ia menghadiri undangan. Draco mencoba berbincang-bincang dengan para pebisnis yang sebagian besar adalah mitra kerjanya itu. Rutinitas membosankan yang mau tak mau harus ia jalani. Tak jarang, banyak dari para pebisnis yang notebene pria berumur –atau juga wanita cantik- itu kadang mendekatinya, apalagi sejak kasus perceraiannya dengan Astoria merebak, mereka seakan-akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati Draco, atau mungkin hanya harta-nya, dan yang pasti Draco tak berminat.

"Damn." Draco mendengus pelan dan menyenggol sekertarisnya. "Pria brengsek itu datang, Stew."

Stewart, mengerti siapa yang dimaksud bos-nya, seketika melangkahkan kaki didepan Draco, mencoba menutupi bos-nya dari pria itu.

"Anda ingin kembali ke manor atau tetap disini, tuanku?"

Draco berpikir cepat lalu memicingkan mata kearah pintu ballroom, dan otaknya seketika berhenti bekerja saat melihat siapa yang muncul dari sana.

_Holy shit. Potter…_

Harry Potter melenggang masuk dengan gerakan luwes penuh percaya diri kedalam ballroom. Sontak para penyihir yang berada disekitar pintu masuk segera mendatangi dan menyalaminya. Sekilas Draco sadar wajah Harry mengernyit sebal, tetapi ekspresi itu langsung hilang dan tergantikan dengan senyum menawan khas sang pahlawan dunia sihir, yang membuat para wanita disekitarnya hampir pingsan, termasuk Draco.

Si pirang itu terlalu sibuk teralihkan dengan kemunculan Harry yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan jubah yang dipakainya malam ini, hingga tak sadar Stewart memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Bos! Bos! Anda dengar saya? Rodolphus berjalan kearah kita!"

Draco mengedip dan membelalakkan mata pada sekertarisnya saat nyawanya baru saja kembali. "A-apa? Shit! Kita pergi!" Tiba-tiba wajah Harry terlintas didepan matanya. "Er, aku rasa… aku akan pergi ke kamar mandi saja."

Stewart menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, lalu mengikuti bosnya. "Anda yakin, bos? Oh, si Octopus itu melihat anda! Ia tersenyum… ini gawat, bos." Stewart berbisik pelan ditelinga Draco yang sedang serius berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan kamar mandi.

Sekertarisnya itu kemudian berbisik ragu. "Er, bos… bukankah anda ingin kekamar mandi?"

Draco mengedip sadar saat ia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi didepan Harry. Jelas ia salah arah. Tiba-tiba merasa nervous dan malu, si pirang itu membalik badannya dan menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, Stewart! Kenapa kau tak-"

_Oh, damn._

Rodolphus tersenyum saat Draco menatapnya horor.

"Draco, tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Senang melihatmu lagi." Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu menunduk dan mencium tangan Draco lembut. "Kau mendebarkan hati dan mempesona seperti biasa." Ia tersenyum lagi dan menarik tubuh Draco mendekat. "Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku, Draco sayang?" Suara pria itu berubah rendah dan mengintimidasi. Suara yang selalu sukses membuat Draco kehilangan kata-kata.

Spontan Draco mendorong Rodolphus kuat dan melotot padanya. "Beraninya kau menyentuhku, bajingan!" Ia berdesis marah dan memasang wajah menyeramkan, mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutan didalam hatinya. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor-"

"Oh, Draco." Rodolphus yang tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan gertakan Draco, malah melangkahkan kaki mendekati si pirang dihadapannya. Ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Draco yang berdiri membeku. "Kalau kau bertingkah seperti ini… aku malah semakin terangsang." Ia menjilat telinga Draco pelan sambil menunggu reaksi darinya.

Draco ingin mencekik pria dihadapannya hingga mati. Tak peduli ia sekarang ada ditengah-tengah para Auror ataupun dihadapan Ministri Kingsley, yang penting sekarang ia ingin membunuh pria ini. Tanpa sadar, Draco menyentuh tongkat sihirnya yang tersembunyi dibalik jubah sutra miliknya, dan mantra _crucio_ sudah terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Jika Rodolphus mengatakan satu huruf lagi ditelinganya, ia tak sungkan melayangkan kutukan diselangkangan Rodolphus.

"Malfoy."

Dan suara familiar itu membuyarkan segala rencana Draco.

"Mr. Potter?" Rodolphus memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Harry kaget. "Oh, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ia menjulurkan tangannya spontan pada Sang Penyelamat Dunia Sihir itu- yang hanya memandang tangannya dalam diam. Merasa diabaikan, Rodolphus menurunkan tangannya dengan perasaan kesal.

Harry hanya balas tersenyum pada pria itu dan berbicara pelan. "Apa ada yang tak beres, Mr. Rodolphus? Saya disini sebagai Auror yang bertugas mengamankan, dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu anda… Apa benar?"

Rodolphus membelalakkan matanya, lalu memicingkan mata pada Draco yang sedang memalingkan wajah. "Hm, tak ada apa-apa." Pria itu kembali tersenyum pada Harry lalu meneruskan. "Saya hanya ingin menyapa Mr. Malfoy dan ia tak menanggapi dengan baik. "

Draco tersentak dengan omongan Rodolphus. Ia akhirnya menatap balik pria dihadapannya. "Oh, maafkan aku kalau kau merasa tak tertanggapi dengan baik, Mr. _brengsek_."

Rodolphus dan Harry tercengang. Draco melenggang pergi dengan santai.

"Bos!" Stewart berlari menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah, dan Draco hampir saja melemparnya crucio kalau saja ia tak melihat wajah pucat sekertarisnya itu. "Saya terkena immobilus… Rodolphus sialan itu sengaja menjauhkan saya dari anda! Anda baik-baik saja? Apakah saya harus melapor pada Auror disini?"

Draco memandang sekertarisnya itu seksama. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kita pergi, Stew."

Stewart memandang Draco tak mengerti. "Tapi si brengsek itu-"

"Kubilang kita pulang, Ackerley!"

Stewart menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia menawarkan tangannya untuk ber-apparate, tetapi bayangan seseorang berdiri disampingnya mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Malfoy."

Draco menoleh pada asal suara itu dan mengedip kaget. "Potter."

Stewart membuat suara kaget dan reflek menunduk hormat pada Harry. "Selamat malam, Auror Potter!"

Harry berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua hanya mengumbar senyum.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin bicara denganmu, Malfoy."

Draco menatap mata Harry erat lalu mengangguk pelan. "Pulanglah, Stewart. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Potter."

Stewart membuka mulutnya ragu lalu mengangguk pelan dan berpamitan pada Harry.

"Selamat malam, bos. Selamat malam, Auror Potter."

Harry tersenyum saat menyadari ekspresi khawatir sekertaris Draco itu saat memandang bos-nya. Ia menepuk pundak Stewart pelan dengan tiba-tiba, membuat pria berambut coklat itu terjingkat. "Relaks, Ravenclaw boy. Bosmu akan aku jaga dengan baik. Kau bisa pulang dengan tenang." Harry mengedip pada Stewart yang sedang menaikkan alisnya kaget.

"An-anda kenal dengan saya?"

Auror berambut hitam itu balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau seangkatan dengan Luna Lovegood, bukan? Aku masih ingat wajahmu." Harry mengangguk-angguk terkesan dengan ingatannya. "Well, kau beruntung bisa bekerja dengan Malfoy."

Stewart menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian, lalu mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum berterimakasih pada Auror dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu saya pamit. Selamat malam." Bunyi wosh terdengar pelan disela lembut alunan Waltz dilantai dansa. Harry tersenyum dan mendekat pada pria berambut pirang disampingnya. "Mau berdansa, Draco?"

Draco melirik Harry dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Terimakasih, tapi tidak. Aku tak ingin mempermalukan diri berdansa denganmu. Aku masih ingat Yule Ball, Harry, dan jawabannya tidak."

Harry tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa waktu telah terlewati sejak lulus dari Hogwart dan aku sudah bukan Harry Potter the-stupid-dance lagi, Draco. Mau membuktikannya?"

Draco tersenyum manis dan melangkah mendekat. "Apa kau tak takut The Daily Prophet akan menampilkan foto kita berdua di halaman depan, Potter? Dengan judul yang membesar-besarkan? _The Boy Who Live berdansa dengan Ex Death Eater! Apakah ini pertanda dunia akan hancur?_"

Harry tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat pundaknya malas. "Aku tak membaca Daily Prophet lagi, so, aku tak peduli." Dan Draco hanya bisa merengut. "Oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Kita tampilkan pada dunia sihir bahwa kita bukan lagi musuh masa kecil. Kita semakin dewasa dan kita berubah. Dansa sekali tidak membuat dunia kiamat kau tahu."

"Terus terang, Harry. Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan." Draco mengambil nafas selagi Harry mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Aku tak masalah berdansa denganmu, ataupun menciummu disini," Dan Harry membelalakkan matanya sambil melongo. "-tapi teman-temanmulah yang akan mempermasalahkannya." Draco menggerakkan matanya sebagai isyarat agar Harry menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua sejak tadi.

Hermione dan Ron menatap Harry dan Draco seperti mereka baru bangkit dari kubur, begitulah menurut Harry.

Auror itu tersenyum nyengir dan melambai pada kedua sahabatnya. Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan lalu melangkah ragu menghampiri mereka.

"Harry-"

"Hei, Mione! Hai, Ron! Umh, kukira kalian tidak datang. Berubah pikiran?"

Ron tersenyum tipis sambil melirik tak nyaman pada Draco yang berdiri disamping Harry dengan dagu terangkat. "Yeah, Hermione berencana mengabari teman-temannya tentang berita kehamilan kami."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa tertahan, dan Ron memandang tajam pada Draco. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Oh, maaf. Mungkin aku salah dengar. Kau bilang berita kehamilan _kami_, atau kehamilan_nya_?"

Sekarang Hermione yang memandang tajam pada Draco tapi dengan pipi memerah. "Kukira itu sudah jelas, Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Well, kalau begitu, selamat Hermione Weasley untuk kehamilan_mu._"

Hermione melongo melihat tangan yang terulur untuknya. Ia mengedip pelan sambil memandang tangan putih dengan jari lentik itu terbuka dihadapannya. _Apakah aku bermimpi Malfoy mengulurkan tangan padaku?_

"Mione, kau terlalu memperhitungkan rumus menjabat tangan." Suara terhibur Harry menyadarkan pikiran Hermione. Dengan muka memerah malu, ia meraih tangan Draco, menjabatnya sebentar lalu melepasnya. "Umh, terimakasih atas ucapannya, Malfoy." Draco membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang tak pernah dilihat Hermione dan Ron seumur hidupnya.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Malfoy yang asli?" Ron melotot horor pada pria berambut pirang dihadapannya yang hanya memutar mata malas. "Oh, tapi kalau kau memutar mata seperti itu, kau seperti Malfoy yang kami kenal."

"Ron, dia Malfoy."

"Oh." Ron mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara istrinya yang meyakinkan.

Draco berdehem pelan meminta perhatian. "Kalau kalian tak keberatan, Potter ingin memaksaku berdansa dengannya meskipun aku menolak."

Harry tersenyum terhibur melihat kedua sahabatnya membelalakkan mata horor pada Harry. "Yeah, ijinkan kami memperbaiki hubungan buruk dimasa lalu."

Draco tak perlu menunggu jawaban kedua mantan Gryfindor dihadapannya, ia melenggang pergi begitu saja disaat Ron hendak membuka mulut. Harry menaikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum nyengir lalu hendak berbalik mengejar Draco, tetapi tangan kuat Ron menahannya.

"Mate! Apa kau terkena _Imperius_? Bagaimana bisa kau dan _Malfoy_ berdiri berdekatan tanpa ada lemparan mantera dimana-mana? Dan, _dansa_?"

Auror berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan dahi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Hm, kupikir aku tidak terkena mantera apapun, Ron. Well, aku hanya ingin mencoba membaur dengan siapa saja. "

"Termasuk _Malfoy_?" Ron menekankan pada nama keluarga Draco, membuat Harry tertawa kecil.

"Oh, yeah. Termasuk Malfoy."

"Harry, kau yakin?" nada suara Hermione terkesan khawatir.

"100 %." Auror itu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Lagipula, kau kan yang mengatakan pada kami, Mione, bahwa Malfoy _mungkin_ saja telah berubah."

Hermione menatap Harry dalam diam lalu mengangguk pelan. "Hm, yah, aku tak ada masalah dengan Malfoy lagi sejauh ini. Dan, kurasa ia juga telah berubah."

Ron terlihat sedikit ragu dengan pernyataan Hermione, tetapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Well, ijinkan aku meninggalkan kalian sebentar, oke?" Harry tersenyum nyengir saat ekspresi Ron menegang. "Tenang, Ron. Aku takkan berdansa dengannya kalau itu maumu." Harry melempar senyum nyengir terakhirnya lalu melambai kecil dan berbalik meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Mione, apa barusan yang kita lihat itu benar-benar Harry?"

Hermione tak menjawab pertanyaan konyol Ron. Ia sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan lain diantara kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada diotaknya.

"Aku… tak yakin."

Ron melotot horor pada istrinya.

"A-apa? Jadi, pria berambut hitam dan berpakaian menawan barusan bukan Harry?"

Hermione menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja dia Harry, Ronald. Bukan itu yang kumaksud dengan 'tak yakin'. Ah, lupakan. Aku mau bertemu dengan Cecilia dulu. Kau ikut atau tidak, sayang?"

Ron reflek tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. "Apa Robert juga ikut? Aku ingin bertanya tentang kesiapannya menghadapi Brazil besok." Ia merangkul pundak istrinya lalu mengajaknya pergi.

Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

oOoOoOoOo

Tak sulit menemukan Draco Malfoy diantara ratusan tamu yang memadati Ballroom Kementerian Sihir. Rambut pirang platinum yang selalu sukses mendebarkan hati Harry mudah sekali ditemukan. Auror berambut hitam itu tersenyum senang dan mendatangi kekasih rahasianya yang sedang berdiri bersandar di salah satu pilar. Si pirang itu sedang menonton pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa di ballroom tengah dengan ekspresi bosan. Mudah bagi Harry untuk membuatnya kaget hanya dengan bisikan pelan ditelinganya.

"Draco."

Si pirang itu berteriak kaget pada Harry.

"Potter! Kau hampir membuat jantungku meloncat!"

Harry tersenyum nyengir dan ikut berdiri disamping Draco. "Maaf. Aku pikir kau tahu aku sedang mendatangimu."

Draco mendengus, lalu memalingkan muka. "Aku tak menduga kau kembali."

"Huh?" Harry mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti, tetapi ketika ia melihat rona khawatir diwajah Draco, ia mengerti.

"Jangan bodoh, Draco."

Draco menoleh pada pria disampingnya dan melotot kesal. "Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Dengar, Draco Malfoy. Kalau kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena Ron dan Hermione menyuruhku, maka kau salah. Saaalah besar."

Draco memandang Harry dalam diam, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud meragukanmu… aku hanya-" si pirang itu menelan ludah lalu menunduk. "-takut."

"Bodoh," Harry mengeluarkan tangannya dari jubah dan menggenggam tangan Draco lembut dibalik jubahnya. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Harry. Senyum yang sukses membuat Auror disampingnya berdebar-debar.

"Thanks. Aku umh, kurasa aku akan pulang ke Manor saja. Urusanku sudah selesai disini." Draco melancarkan senyum-senyum yang lain. "Kau mau ikut aku? Atau tetap disini?"

Harry tak punya waktu berpikir. Tanpa pamit pada yang lain, ia menarik tangan Draco dan ber-apparate.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry melepas satu persatu pakaian Draco dengan tak sabar. Pekerjaan yang satu ini sulit dilakukan disaat Draco sibuk menciuminya dengan antusias.

"Hm, lagi-lagi kau berasa cokelat, Harry. Apa dibalik jubahmu ini kau menyelundupkan banyak cokelat? Oh, aku tak sabar melihat sesuatu dibalik jubahmu ini." Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir disela-sela ciuman mereka. Harry hanya terkikik lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat berhasil membuka jubah Draco.

"Merlin. Aku menyukai jubahmu ini, Draco, penuh perjuangan untuk membukanya."

Draco melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas. "Kau tahu, Potter… aku sengaja memilih jubah ini agar kau berusaha." Ia tersenyum nyengir lalu mencium kilat bibir Harry dan melangkah mundur.

Harry menaikkan alisnya kaget saat menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Draco dibalik jubahnya.

"Kau memakai… kaos _muggle_?"

Draco tersenyum malu. "Umh, kau tidak menyukainya?"

Harry mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan liurnya ketika melihat lekuk tubuh Draco yang terbentuk indah karena kaos muggle hijau emerald itu melekat erat.

"Harry, kau mengiler." Draco terkikik geli melihat Harry mengusap liurnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau… kau membuatku lupa diri."

Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka kaos hijau itu.

"Jangan lepas!"

Draco menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil menatap heran pada Harry yang tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kau… mau aku tetap memakai kaos ini disaat kita sedang bercinta, Harry?"

Auror itu tersedak malu, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Well, oke. Kalau itu maumu." Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir saat Harry melangkah mendekat dengan cepat. "Eits, tunggu sebentar, Auror Potter. Sebelum kau menyentuhku, jangan lupa mantera peredam dan pengunci. Aku tak mau Scorpius masuk dan menemukan ayahnya sedang dalam posisi yang penuh tanda tanya."

Harry menepuk jidatnya pelan lalu membisik kedua mantera sakti itu. Ia tersenyum nyengir lalu melangkah mendekat hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku bertemu Scorpius besok? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Draco memandang mata Harry dengan intens. Ada kehangatan dan rasa sayang terpancar dimata Auror dihadapannya. Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada Harry, lalu menciumnya lembut.

"_Everything you want, Harry._"

oOoOoOoOo

Suara nafas tersengal dan desahan memenuhi kamar. Dua tubuh yang saling menyentuh itu mengisi keheningan kamar mereka dengan bisikan-bisikan lirih. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Harry, menahan sakit saat kelelakiannya memasuki tubuh pucat miliknya.

"Draco, kau tak apa-apa?"

Si pirang itu hanya menjawab dengan suara tertahan.

"Kau yakin, Draco? Aku tak bisa meneruskan ini kalau kau kesakitan seperti itu… sudah kubilang kita butuh lubrika-"

"Potter! Lakukan saja yang sekarang harus kaulakukan! Aku yang meminta ini!" Draco berdesis marah ditelinga Harry, ia lalu menggigit leher Harry saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Draco! Ah… kau… yakin tak apa-apa?"

"Yakin."

Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas. Draco bersikeras mereka melakukannya tanpa _lubricant_ dan Harry menolak dengan tegas. Ia tak ingin melukai tubuh Draco dengan proses bercinta yang kasar dan terburu-buru. Tetapi Draco yang keras kepala tetap meminta ia melakukannya, ini membuat Harry semakin merasa bingung.

"Draco, kenapa kau meminta hal ini? Kau tahu aku tak bisa melukai tubuhmu hanya karena kesenangan seperti ini. Apa kau sedang mengujiku?"

Draco tersentak dengan pertanyaan Harry. Ia mendorong kedua pundak Harry agar bisa menatap langsung pada kedua mata emerald dihadapannya.

"Menguji? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Harry?"

Harry menghela nafas pelan. "Kau… Aku juga ingin bertanya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?, bercinta seperti ini hanya akan melukaimu, Draco, dan aku tak bisa melakukannya." Auror itu memaksa tersenyum saat mengakhiri perkataannya. "Aku tak bisa."

Draco membelalakkan matanya. Ia mencengkram kedua pundak Harry mencegah Auror itu melarikan diri. "Idiot. Aku yang meminta ini dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah?"

Harry membuka mulutnya cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku! Aku-"

"Kalau kukatakan padamu bahwa aku sering membayangkan hal ini terjadi. Apa kau akan menolakku lagi?"

Harry terdiam. Ia membelalakkan mata saat menyadari kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Kau… kau sering membayangkan… _ini_?"

Draco memutar mata saat melihat wajah Harry bersemu merah. "Tentu saja, Potter. Aku membayangkan hal bermacam-macam hampir setiap hari. Jangan lupa bahwa kaulah selama ini pria yang kuinginkan bertahun-tahun. Mengerti?"

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya tak yakin. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan mengecup bibir Draco lembut. "Draco, tetap saja aku… Ah, aku tak tahan mendengar suara kesakitan milikmu. Itu membuatku-"

"Harry, aku yang menginginkan ini. Aku hanya… penasaran seperti apa rasanya."

Auror itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

_Well, tentu saja aku penasaran juga._

"Dan, kalau aku merasa metode seperti ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Tentu saja aku tak mau melakukannya lagi."

Harry entah kenapa merasa sedikit kecewa, tetapi ia buru-buru mengangguk.

"Dan lagi, yang terpenting aku percaya padamu, Harry." Draco tersenyum dan mencium Harry lembut. "I love you."

Harry menyerah pada ciuman Draco. Ia menghela nafas dan balik mencium si pirang itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kalau boleh jujur aku juga sering membayangkannya, tetapi dikehidupan nyata aku tak yakin itu sama menyenangkannya seperti dalam imajinasi."

Draco merengut dan Harry buru-buru menambahkan. "dan kurasa tak ada salahnya mencari tahu, begitu?"

"Yep! Lakukan sekarang, Potter. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi." Draco menarik Harry dalam ciuman yang dalam. "Sekarang."

Harry menelan ludah. Ia tak tahu bahwa Draco Malfoy punya keinginan terpendam seperti itu.

_Why I am very excited?_

oOoOoOoOo

Bagi Harry, rasanya seperti surga, tetapi bagi Draco, rasanya seperti neraka. Rasa sakit yang membakar itu membuat air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari. Tetapi, bisikan lembut Harry ditelinganya selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Draco, relaks. Kau terlalu tegang. Akan terasa semakin sakit jika kau tidak mencoba relaks, sayang."

Draco menghela nafas pelan, ia mencoba relaks lagi dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Harry. Benar juga, rasa sakit yang membakar tadi menghilang secara perlahan dan tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat ketika Harry menyentuh setiap titik sensitifnya.

"Harry…"

"Draco? Kau ingin aku berhenti?" Harry yang panik, berhenti bergerak. Sontak Draco mendorong sendiri tubuhnya agar kekasihnya itu sadar apa yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Draco! Apa yang ka-"

"Tetap bergerak Potter. Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti?"

Harry membelalakkan matanya, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga membuat Draco mendesah keras, suara yang membuat Harry semakin tak terkendali.

"Dra- draco…"

"Please, jangan berhenti… Harry… Harry!"

Alunan nafas dan bisikan yang terdengar bagaikan alunan simphoni. Tubuh mereka saling membelai dalam keheningan malam. Draco memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat saat merasakan Harry melebur dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat ketika ia mencapai puncak. Auror dalam pelukannya mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding dan helaan nafas di kamar Draco. Beberapa menit dalam suasana diam yang tenang, Draco bersuara.

"Harry, kenapa diam?"

"Tak ada apa-apa."

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tertindih tubuh kekar Harry, tetapi gagal dengan sukses.

"Harry, bangun. Aku bisa mati kalau kau tidur diatas tubuhku seperti ini."

Auror itu reflek mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang mata Draco meminta maaf.

"Sorry! Aku tak sadar telah menindihmu!"

Draco tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pipi Harry lembut. "Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Harry? Kau tak pernah sediam ini setelah bercinta. _Whats wrong?_"

"Draco-" Harry menghentikan perkataannya lalu memandang tubuh Draco. "Maafkan aku," Auror itu menelusuri bagian bawah tubuh Draco lalu membisik mantera penyembuh. Harry kemudian menatap mata abu-abu dihadapannya. "Kau kesakitan dan _berdarah_. Maafkan aku, Draco."

Draco menarik tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk lalu balik memandang Harry. "Aku kesakitan dan aku tahu itu, Harry. Aku juga bakal tahu kau akan menyembuhkanku. Tak ada masalah, Harry. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku menikmatinya, asal kau tahu." Draco menarik tubuh Harry lalu menciumi bibirnya lembut. "Hm, dan kau _awesome _seperti biasa."

Harry mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tak tahu kau masochist, Draco."

Si pirang itu hanya balik tertawa.

oOoOoOoOo

Scorpius membuka selimutnya saat ia mencium bau wangi seledri. Ia bangun dan membuka matanya pelan. Sebetulnya ia masih ingin meneruskan tidur manisnya, tetapi perutnya yang berbunyi keras sepertinya butuh amunisi. Malfoy kecil itu bangkit dari kasur, memakai sandal kelincinya, lalu membuka pintu kamar. Ia melangkah pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang tak mau terbuka lebar. Ketika melewati kamar ayahnya, ia memutuskan berhenti berjalan dan mengintip.

"Daddy? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tak ada suara jawaban. Scorpius membuka pintunya pelan dan masuk diam-diam. "Oh? Daddy tak ada dikamar." Scorpius berpikir sambil mengetuk-ketuk dagunya pelan lalu ia berbalik dan keluar kamar. Sesampai didepan tangga, ia melihat ayahnya berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Daddy! Uh, kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu?"

Draco menoleh kaget saat putranya menuruni tangga dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Scorpius! Hati-hati menuruni tangga! Kenapa jam segini kau sudah bangun?" Draco yang panik, berlari menuju tangga, tetapi rasa nyeri dipunggung dan pantatnya membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Aw!"

"Daddy!"

"Draco!"

Kedua Malfoy itu serentak menoleh kearah dapur saat mendengar suara pria asing diantara mereka. Harry muncul dari sana dengan memakai celemek dan spatula ditangan. Scorpius membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari siapa pria itu.

"Paman Harry!" Malfoy kecil itu tersenyum lebar dan bersiap meloncati anak tangga dihadapannya. Tak perduli teriakan histeris ayahnya yang panik. "Hai, paman Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah kami? Kenapa kau muncul dari dapur? Kenapa kau memakai celemek mom? Kenapa kau membawa spatula? Kau memasak?" Scorpius mendatangi Harry dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Hai, Scorpius." Harry terkikik lalu menggendong Malfoy kecil itu gemas. "Hm, aku berkunjung untuk bertemu denganmu dan ayahmu. Dan aku sedang memasak didapur. Kau lapar?"

Scorpius mengangguk mantap. Ia lalu menoleh pada ayahnya yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Scorpius takut.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh meloncati tangga seperti itu, Scorpius! Kau ingin daddy terkena serangan jantung?"

Scorpius menunduk menyesal sambil mengintip ayahnya pelan. "Maaf, daddy. Aku lupa."

Draco menghela nafas lalu mencium pipi putranya lembut. "Jangan ulangi lagi, oke?"

"Oke!"

Ia mengusap kepala putranya pelan lalu menatap Harry yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Draco tanpa sadar balik tersenyum pada Auror itu. Scorpius hanya bisa mengamati mereka berdua penasaran. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'ding' dari dapur.

"Oh, kurasa supnya sudah jadi. Apa kalian ingin sarapan sekarang?"

"Mau! Mau! Aku bangun sepagi ini karena mencium bau yang sangat enak! Ternyata paman Harry yang memasak?"

Harry terkikik lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau suka sup ayam, Scorpius? Aku juga membuat puding cokelat."

Mata abu-abu milik Scorpius terbelalak lebar saat ia mendengar kata puding dan cokelat. Ia lalu meloncat senang dipangkuan Harry. Draco hanya memutar matanya terhibur melihat sikap antik putranya itu.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita sarapan bersama!"

Saat Scorpius sedang menikmati pudingnya dengan bahagia, Harry diam-diam berbisik ditelinga Draco. "Apa saat kau kecil, kau juga menggemaskan seperti Scorpius, Draco?"

Si pirang disampingnya hanya tersenyum nyengir. "Kalau aku jawab iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Harry tersenyum iseng lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Draco yang sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Harry, segera melotot memberi isyarat padanya untuk menjauh karena keberadaan Scorpius dihadapan mereka, tetapi Harry tetap bersikukuh mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Draco? Hanya satu ciuman." Harry berbisik pelan pada Draco yang tetap melotot padanya.

"Idiot. Ada putraku!" desis Draco.

"Ia tak melihat kita. Oh, kalau kau melotot seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin cantik, Draco." Harry menutup bisikannya dengan ciuman. Agar Draco tidak kabur, ia sengaja menaruh tangannya dileher si pirang itu, mencoba menahan Draco yang meronta pelan. Beberapa detik proses ciuman, Harry berteriak tertahan saat Draco menginjak kakinya keras. Scorpius mendongakkan kepalanya mengamati kedua pria dewasa dihadapannya.

"Huh? Kenapa wajah kalian berdua memerah?"

Harry menoleh pada Scorpius dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Scorpius. Entah kenapa udara disini sedikit… _hot_?" Harry lalu melirik Draco dan mengedip iseng.

"Scorpius, makan pudingmu pelan-pelan." Draco mencoba bersikap biasa. Ciuman iseng barusan membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia mengutuk Harry pelan saat Scorpius kembali berkonsentrasi pada pudingnya.

"Awas kau, Potter."

Harry hanya balas mengedip pada Draco.

"Tenang saja, Draco. Kalau kau butuh bantuan dengan 'itu', aku dengan ikhlas akan membantumu."

Draco menelan ludah pelan ketika jari jemari Harry memijat pahanya pelan. Ia mencoba mendengarkan cerita Scorpius untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari tangan Harry yang semakin keatas.

"-lalu, Daddy datang dan menyelamatkanku dari naga itu! Paman Harry membawa pedang yang panjang dan tajam, lalu mengibas-kibaskannya untuk menakuti naga putih itu, kemudian aku datang dan-"

"Aw!"

Harry meringis kesakitan. Scorpius menghentikan ceritanya dan memandang Harry kaget.

"Ada apa, paman Harry?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Teruskan makanmu, Scorpius." Auror itu memaksa tersenyum disaat Draco tertawa garing disampingnya.

"Oh, yeah. Aku bakal menikmati teriakanmu kalau kau berani meletakkan tanganmu diatas selangkanganku lagi, Potter." Bisik Draco pelan ditelinga Harry. "Tidak didepan putraku, idiot!"

Harry tersenyum nyengir lalu cepat-cepat mengangguk saat wajah Draco berubah kesal. "Baiklah, Tuanku yang agung. Kita bisa lakukan itu di kamar setelah sarapan?"

Draco menghela nafas lalu melirik sup ayam dihadapannya dengan sedih. "Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya lapar sekali… tetapi kau membuatku berpikir untuk memakan yang lain saat ini." Si pirang itu melirik Harry kilat lalu bangkit berdiri. "Scor, karena sekarang kau sedang libur, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mainanmu. Daddy dan paman Harry ada sedikit urusan sebentar."

Scorpius membelalakkan matanya senang. Ia kemudian turun dari kursi dengan gembira lalu berlari memutar meja untuk mencium pipi ayahnya dan Harry. Ia lalu meloncat senang menuju kamar mainannya. Harry tertawa kecil melihat keantikan Scorpius, tetapi tawanya berhenti saat Draco memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hm, kau tahu, Harry. Kau memang iblis penggoda."

"Well, kalau aku iblis, kau malaikatku?"

Draco tertawa lalu mencium Harry gemas.

**TBC**

oOoOoOoOo

**Author's Note:**

**OHMYGOD! Aku baru update setelah 20 hari terlewati? AMPUN!**

**Hiks, maafkan keterlambatan ini, My Lords! Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri dari tugas-tugas kampus (satra jepang benar-benar membunuhku!) dan musibah yg barusan menimpaku membuatku tak bisa meneruskan fanfict (dan tugas kul). Laptopku ruuuzzaak! Fiuh, fortunately, sudah sembuh. **

**Oke, hiks, akhir kata… aku tunggu review-review-review-review nya! Please! Bangkitkan semangatku! **

**Thanks buat reviewnya ya para reviewers ! And temen2 di FB juga, LOVE U ALL! **


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Harry berdiri disamping jendela memandang taman bunga Malfoy Manor dalam diam. Ia menghela nafas lagi saat membaca surat yang baru ia terima pagi ini.

_Harry,_

_Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku barusan sampai di Grimauld Place dan tak menemukanmu dimana-mana. _

_Coba tebak! Aku membawa berita gembira! Aku diterima Holyhead Harpies, Harry! Kontrak awal selama 5 tahun! Hanya sehari proses wawancara dan tes aku sudah dinyatakan lulus. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu dan merayakan ini, Harry. Siang ini aku masih ada wawancara dengan The Daily Prophet, aku harap kau bisa mengajakku makan malam (untuk pengganti makan malam yang tertunda). Aku menunggu jawabanmu._

_Dengan rindu,_

_Ginny._

"Harry…"

Harry meremas surat itu dan memasukkannya disaku celana jeansnya. Ia tak sadar tersenyum geli saat Draco mengucek matanya malas dan menguap pelan. Senyumnya menghilang saat ia mengingat kembali surat dari Ginny.

"Hm, Harry?" Draco mengedipkan matanya yang lelah saat mencari sosok Harry diseantero kamar. Ia tersenyum manis saat menemukan Harry berdiri disamping jendela memandangnya. "Kau disana…"

Rambut pirang milik Draco bersinar lembut ketika terkena sinar pagi matahari, memantulkan warna platinum tipis. Harry ingin menyimpan segala memori tentang Draco selengkap mungkin. Ia membalas senyum Draco, "Tidurlah lagi, Draco. Hari ini kau libur bukan? Kau pasti lelah karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengganggu tidurmu."

Draco tersenyum mengantuk. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh pucatnya dan memeluk bantal dengan erat. Harry tersenyum geli dalam hati. Ia bakal merindukan semua gerakan Draco, senyumnya, kata-kata sinisnya, suara tawanya yang selalu membuat Harry bahagia, dan sentuhan lembut miliknya saat menyentuh Harry, dan juga desahan nafasnya, lembut tubuhnya, air matanya yang menetes setiap ia mengucapkan kata 'I love you'.

Dadanya serasa tertusuk belati.

oOoOoOo

Harry membalas surat Ginny saat ia sudah duduk di sofa favorit miliknya. Ia merasa bahagia Ginny akhirnya diterima di tim Quidditch favoritnya, tetapi disisi lain ia juga kecewa. Rasa kecewa yang takkan bisa ia tulis di surat balasannya.

_Ginny,_

_Selamat! Selamat! Aku ikut bahagia kau diterima di Hollyhead. Tentu saja kita harus merayakannya. Untuk tempat makan malamnya, kau saja yang memutuskan dimana. Hubungi aku jam berapa kau senggang._

_Salam rindu,_

_Harry_

Pigwidgeon ber'oho pelan saat ia bersiap terbang mengantarkan surat balasan dari Harry. Auror itu menatap kepergian burung hantunya dengan hati kacau. Ia harus segera memutuskan sesuatu.

oOoOoOo

"Bos, nanti malam ada pertemuan dengan Nona Laura."

Draco memandang berkas-berkas dihadapannya dengan bosan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan setiap sekertarisnya itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ia ingin mengundang anda datang makan malam bersamanya."

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengangguk.

"Bos..."

"Hm?"

"Anda menerima undangan makan malamnya?"

Si pirang itu baru sadar dari lamunannya. Ia meluruskan duduknya lalu berteriak tertahan ketika pantatnya terasa nyeri.

_Shit, Potter._

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Draco mengernyit menahan sakit sambil mengibaskan tangan pada Stewart. "Yeah, yeah. Bilang iya pada Laura. Tempat dan waktunya biar dia yang memutuskan. Malam ini aku senggang. Kau boleh pergi, Stewart. Aku ada rencana mengajak Scorpius keluar siang ini."

Stewart mengangguk. Dengan penghormatan, ia lalu berbalik keluar dari ruang kerja Draco.

Stewart berdiri terdiam didepan pintu. Ia masih penasaran dengan sikap bosnya yang berubah 180 derajat. Tak pernah ia menemukan bosnya itu melamun ketika bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini, bos nya sering tak berkonsentrasi. Apalagi ketika mereka berdua menghadiri acara Ministry kemarin malam. Ia seperti...teralihkan dengan kehadiran seseorang.

Stewart mengernyit berpikir.

"Tetapi, siapa dia?"

Suara apparate mengganggu pikiran Stewart. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang Pansy Parkinson berjalan kearahnya.

"Ms. Parkinson." Stewart menunduk hormat pada wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Stewart. Draco ada didalam?"

"Ya."

Pansy ber-hum ria lalu melenggang masuk. Tepat ketika ia mendaratkan tangannya diknop pintu, Pansy menoleh dan mengedip kecil padanya.

"Kau tampan seperti biasa, Stewart."

Stewart tak bisa menyembunyikan sedakannya. Lalu, wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya. "Dan, _cute._"

Stewart menunduk hormat lalu segera mengambil ancang-ancang kabur. Ia tak bisa lama-lama berada satu ruangan dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana kalau Pansy tiba-tiba mencoba menciumnya? Oke, mungkin itu agak ekstrim untuk menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Tapi, itu yang terjadi terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Pansy!

"Slytherin..." Stewart komat-kamit ketika ia ber-dissaparate.

oOoOoOo

Harry hanya mengangguk setiap Hermione mengatakan sesuatu. Ia... tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Dengar, Harry. Kau harus menatap matanya ketika berbicara. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya berpikir bahwa kau sedang melamar wanita yang duduk disebelah kalian. Fokuskan pandangan matamu pada Ginny."

Auror itu mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, ingat. Kau harus..."

Suara Hermione tak terdengar lagi ketika bayangan Draco berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Dalam hati kecil Harry, ia tak ingin melamar Ginny. Wanita yang dulu ia idam-idamkan untuk jadi istri masa depannya. Wanita yang akan melahirkan anak-anak mereka. Wanita yang akan menyambutnya dirumah dengan senyum lembutnya.

Harry sadar ia haus kasih sayang. Ia ingin membuat keluarga dengan Ginny karena wanita itu yang dulu mengisi kesendiriannya ketika Draco mengabaikannya. Ginny yang manis, Ginny yang ceria, Ginny yang tomboy. Ia sempat menyukai wanita itu, tetapi setiap melihat pria berambut pirang, otaknya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apapun selain Draco Malfoy.

7 tahun bersama dengan Ginny, Harry belajar banyak hal. Pengorbanan, kesetiaan, persahabatan. Tapi, bukan cinta.

Harry menghentikan pikiranya ketika suara Hermione tak lagi terdengar. Harry menatap wajah sahabatnya itu di perapian, dan menemukan bahwa Hermione sedang menatap wajahnya lekat.

"Er, sorry. Aku sedikit...melamun. Lanjutkan?"

Hermione menghela nafas. Ia lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Sejak wajahmu muncul diperapian, Harry. Aku tak melihat pikiranmu juga ada disini. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu...atau seseorang."

Harry menelan ludah secara rahasia.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hermione lagi-lagi hanya menatap matanya lekat, membuat Harry mau tak mau memalingkan pandangan matanya. Bagaimana kalau Hermione ternyata bisa _Legilimens_? Harry mulai berdiri tak nyaman.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Harry."

Suara yang begitu tulus itu membuat Harry kembali menatap mata sahabatnya itu. Hermione tersenyum kecil ketika melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

Harry menatap mata sahabatnya itu lebih lekat. Ia berharap bisa _legilimens_ sekarang.

_Apa Hermione tahu? Tentang Draco?_

Harry tak bisa menanyakan hal itu ketika suara Ron bergema dibelakang Hermione.

"Honey, aku pulang! Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan si kecil Rose! Oh, ada kalkun bakar!"

Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu dimana suara Ron datang lalu memandang Harry lagi dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Harry tahu hal itu. Ia tersenyum nyengir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti. Sana, datangi suamimu. Kurasa ia begitu kangen denganmu, bukan dengan _Rose kecil_. Oh, tak usah malu, aku tahu."

Hermione memicingkan mata diantara pipinya yang memerah. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan dan balik berteriak pada suaminya.

"Sebentar lagi aku datang, Ron!"

Dan suara balasan Ron semakin membuat wajah Hermione memerah. "Aku tunggu dikamar kita!"

Harry tak bisa menahan ketawanya ketika Hermione melotot padanya. Lalu, Hermione tba-tiba memandang Harry dengan ekspresi serius, membuat cengiran diwajah Harry menghilang. Tangan Hermione terjulur keluar dari perapian dan meremas tangan Harry lembut. "Ingat, Harry. Kami selalu mendukung apapun yang terbaik bagimu dan kebahagianmu." Hermione tersenyum manis dan memijat tangan dingin Harry. "Sampai ketemu, besok!" Dengan kata-kata penutup dari Hermione itu, jaringan floo berhenti.

_Mendukungku_. Harry meremas kedua tangannya. _Bagaimana reaksi Ron saat tahu aku berselingkuh dibalik punggung adiknya dengan Draco Malfoy? Dan Hermione... kurasa ia tahu. _

Harry merasa tangannya semakin dingin. Ia sadar. Hubungan yang ia pertahankan dengan Ginny bukanlah hubungan yang sehat. Harry tak ingin menyakiti kedua orang yang disayanginya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti kedua sahabatnya juga. Harry harus memutuskan sesuatu.

oOoOoOo

"So, apa Potter sekuat singa diatas kasur? Seperti Gryfindor sejati?"

Draco sontak menyemburkan teh yang setengah ia minum tepat diwajah Pansy. Dengan cekatan, wanita Slytherin itu merapal mantera perisai dihadapannya, sehingga semburan Draco tak sampai merusak jubah sutra mahal miliknya.

"Hm, kurasa jawabannya iya." Ia terkikik pelan ketika melihat wajah Draco yang tiba-tiba memerah padam.

"Blaise. Mulut besar." Draco komat-kamit.

Pansy tersenyum nyengir ketika Draco menatapnya penasaran. "Hm. Begitulah. Tapi ia tak menceritakan tentang bagaimana kalian berdua diatas kasur. So, ceritakan padaku, Draco honey."

Draco mendengus. Ia ingin menutup mulut Pansy dengan vas bunga yang ada disamping meja kerjanya, tetapi tetesan teh yang menggelincir dari dagunya menuju celana kasmirnya mengurungkan niat. Ia segera mengusap tetesan teh itu dengan lengan baju.

"Iw, belum genap seminggu bersama Potter. Kau sudah berubah menjadi Gryfindor jorok. Oh, aku tak ingin tahu tentang metode apa yang dipakai Potter padamu."

Draco hanya bisa melotot pada wanita dihadapannya itu. Ia mendengus lagi lalu merapal mantera pembersih di atas meja dan berkas-berkas penting miliknya, lalu balik memandang Pansy malas.

"Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh, melihat merah padamnya pipimu, kurasa ia sekuat naga."

Draco melempar pandangan mematikan pada Pansy. Entah kenapa, omongan Pansy yang bermaksud mengomporinya berhasil dengan sukses. Ia merasa sesuatu dibalik celananya mengeras membayangkan Potter sekuat...naga?

_Oh, god. Merlin._

"Draco...kau melamun lagi. Aku masih ada disini, bodoh. Dan aku bukan Potter. Berhenti melihatku seperti itu."

Draco segera mengedipkan mata sadar. Ia menggeram kesal ketika Pansy memandang wajahnya terhibur. "Stop, menghinaku, Pans! Fine! Aku _helpless_! Aku tergila-gila dengan Potter! _So what_?" Si pirang itu merapatkan kedua tangannya didada. "Seperti kau tak pernah jatuh cinta saja, ha?"

Pansy terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Draco yang berlebihan. "Oh, aku tahu Draco honey, kau benar-benar helpless. Maka dari itu aku datang padamu. Apa gunanya sahabat wanita kalau tidak untuk berbagi tips dan trik?"

Draco, pertama kalinya merasa kehadiran Pansy berguna juga.

oOoOoOo

Harry tersenyum ketika melihat Ginny keluar dari The Burrow dan menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah keluarga Weasley. Ia terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih mawar, dan sebuah syal merah hadiah dari Harry natal tahun lalu menutup leher putihnya. Ginny tersenyum manis menghampiri Harry dan membiarkan tangannya dicium lembut oleh sang penyelamat dunia sihir itu.

"Kau...terlihat mengagumkan."

Ginny tersenyum lagi lalu mencium pipi Harry lembut. "Tak ingin bertemu Ayah dan Ibu?"

Harry memandang jendela, tersenyum sopan ketika kedua senior Weasley itu menggerakkan tangan mereka sebagai isyarat agar segera mengajak Ginny pergi. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa, mereka ingin aku segera pergi dari sini."

Ginny tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. Ia mengalungkan tangannya dilengan Harry dan memandang mata hijau itu. "Kau tahu restoran itu, kan Harry?"

Harry mengangguk. "Kau siap?"

"Kapanpun."

Proses apparate yang tak terlalu membuat mual, mereka berdua tiba dilorong kecil disamping jalan utama kota London. Harry menuntun langkah mereka menuju restoran prancis tak jauh dari situ. Seorang pelayan beraksen prancis mendatangi mereka berdua didepan pintu restoran.

"Ms. Ginny Weasley dan _Monsieur_ Harry Potter, mari ikuti saya."

Ginny tersenyum pada Harry ketika Auror itu terkaget memandang dekorasi restoran yang mencolok matanya itu.

"Indah, bukan Harry?"

Harry cepat-cepat tersenyum setuju.

Pelayan itu mengantar mereka disebuah meja dekat kolam air mancur. Harry dan Ginny lalu duduk berhadapan dimeja nyaman itu dan mulai memesan menu. Ginny mengoceh panjang lebar menjelaskan setiap menu direstoran itu yang menurutnya terbaik, tak heran karena ia sering bersama Fleur. Wanita Prancis itu pengagum makanan lezat, membuat Ginny sedikit tahu tentang masakan-masakan Prancis. Harry mengikuti saja apa yang disebut Ginny dengan bahasa Prancis fasih. Ia berharap uang muggle yang ia bawa cukup untuk perjalanan mereka direstoran mahal ini.

Sambil menunggu Ginny selesai menyebutkan nama-nama menu itu, ia mengamati sekitar dengan kekaguman. Meski terlihat berlebihan bagi Harry, tetapi dekorasi restoran itu bisa menampilkan suasana Prancis dengan bagus. Tempat yang cocok untuk melamar seseorang.

Harry merasa kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering mengingat hal itu. Malam ini adalah malam perayaan keberhasilan Ginny. Harry setuju untuk tidak mengungkit masalah lamaran itu. Ia sudah menyusun rencana lain.

"Harry? Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Harry kembali lagi dari dunia pikirannya. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Apapun. Aku ikut apa yang kau pilih."

Ginny mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Aku bertanya tentang pendapatmu apakah anak Ron dan Hermione adalah perempuan."

_Oh..._

Harry tersenyum bodoh. "Eum, yeah. Aku juga merasa bayi yang bakal lahir adalah perempuan." Auror itu baru sadar bahwa Ginny telah selesai memesan makanan. Ia mencoba tersenyum manis pada Ginny, meyakinkan dia bahwa ia tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Hm, kurasa begitu." Ginny terlihat sedikit bingung dengan sikap Harry, tetapi ia tidak menunjukkannya. Lalu, Ginny mulai meneruskan cerita tentang latihan pertamanya dengan Holyhead Harpies. Harry mencoba mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Entah kenapa, suara milik pelayan yang menjaga pintu restoran lebih menarik perhatiannya. Harry mencoba mengangguk tiap Ginny menceritakan sesuatu yang butuh perhatiannya, tetapi ketika si Weaslette itu sibuk dengan gaunnya, Harry mencuri pandang melihat tamu yang akan memasuki restoran.

Harry diam membeku ketika melihat siapa tamu itu.

_Draco...?_

_Dengan seorang wanita._

Ginny menghentikan ceritanya ketika Harry tak menggubrisnya. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Harry untuk membuatnya memperhatikan. "Harry..."

Pria dihadapannya sontak menatap Ginny kaget. Sepersekian detik, Ginny yakin wajah Harry memerah...marah?

"Harry? Ada apa?"

Auror itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku...aku ingin kekamar mandi. Ijinkan aku..." Harry sontak berdiri lalu mengangguk kecil dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ginny disana dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

Draco, dari mejanya, bisa melihat semua kejadian itu. Ia memandang Weaslette dengan iba.

_Well...Harry terkejut. Indeed._

oOoOoOo

Harry membuka kran dengan paksa, meskipun tanpa paksaan pun kran itu bisa mengucur dengan mudah. Tetapi emosinya tak bisa reda jika ia tak menghancurkan sesuatu. Harry membasahi mukanya berkali-kali. Ia harus tenang.

_Ya, aku harus tenang._

Harry mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman ketika melihat Draco bersama seorang wanita cantik itu. Ia...yakin Draco tak tahu bahwa Harry ada disana. Tetapi tetap saja, kenapa si pirang itu harus bertingkah sebegitu gentlemannya terhadap wanita cantik itu? Mempersilahkannya duduk, mencium punggung tangan, dan tertawa?

_Fuck!_

Harry mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju cermin dihadapannya. Auror itu memicing ketika darah mengucur dari buku jarinya, menetes membasahi wastafel. Ia terengah-engah ketika mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Fuck..."

Harry menutup matanya. Ia harus tenang. Ia tak bisa berhadapan dengan Ginny dengan wajah dan luka seperti ini.

_Lupakan Draco sejenak._

"Harry?"

Auror itu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Draco Malfoy, sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi dan menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. "What the hell! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dengan ekspresi panik, si pirang itu berlari mendatangi Harry dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Harry. "Fuck. Kau melukai tanganmu. Idiot!" Ia merapal mantera penyembuh ditangan Harry. Auror itu mengernyit ketika lukanya menutup sempurna. Ia memandang mata khawatir Draco dengan lekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Draco?"

Draco mengedip mendengar pertanyaan Harry. Ia lalu memalingkan mata dan melepas tangan Harry, tetapi Auror itu dengan sigap menangkap tangan lembut itu. Draco terpaksa menatap mata hijau dihadapannya.

"Bisnis."

Harry terdiam mendengar jawaban Draco. Ia mempererat cengkraman tangannya. "Oh, bisnis? Kurasa kau sukses membuat wanita itu salah paham mengira acara bisnismu dengan kencan?"

Si pirang itu mengernyit ketika merasa Harry mencengkram tangannya terlalu keras. Ia mendengus pelan. "Kurasa tak ada masalah selagi kau juga menikmati kencanmu dengan Weaslette disana, bukan? Kita impas, Potter."

Belum sempat Harry membalas perkataannya, Draco menarik dasinya dan menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman ganas. "Fuck! Aku benar-benar kesal melihatmu dengan Weaslette itu. Apalagi ketika melihatmu menatapnya tanpa beranjak..." Draco menghentikan omongannya ketika Harry balik mendorong tubuhnya diwastafel dan menciumnya beringas.

"Kau pikir aku tidak kesal, hah?" Harry mengangkat tubuh Draco diatas wastafel dan menggigit lehernya, membuat Draco berteriak tertahan. "Melihat tingkahmu yang membuat wanita itu tak bisa lepas menatapmu dengan nafsu?" Harry mendekat ditelinganya dan berbisik pelan. "Kau sengaja, bukan? Kau sengaja membuatku marah."

_Kau mengetesku._

Draco menahan nafas ketika seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menggeleng bohong. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Potter." Si pirang itu mendorong tubuh Harry untuk menatap matanya. "Tidak semua hal selalu tentang dirimu. Aku juga bisa menikmati hidup." Draco tak percaya ia mengatakan hal tak jelas seperti itu, tetapi ia putuskan diam ketika melihat ekspresi Harry.

Harry terdiam membeku. Auror itu lalu mundur perlahan dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti."

Draco, mengernyitkan dahi. "Mengerti apa?"

Belum sempat Draco mendapatkan jawaban dari Harry, Auror itu melenggang pergi.

oOoOoOo

Ia kembali dikursinya dengan gontai. Nona Laura yang menemaninya malam itu memandangnya khawatir.

"Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita itu mengelus pipinya pelan.

Si pirang itu tersenyum palsu. "Tak apa. Aku...hanya sedikit pusing."

_Yeah, aku memang pusing. Potter idiot!_

Draco mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Ia melirik kearah meja Harry dimana si Auror seksi itu sedang memandangnya tajam, membuat sesuatu diperutnya terasa berputar-putar. Draco segera memalingkan wajah sebelum ia mempermalukan diri dihadapan salah satu penaruh saham terbesar diperusahaannya itu.

Beruntung pelayan yang membawa makanan datang diwaktu yang tepat ketika Laura bermaksud membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan pribadi. Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati makanan Prancis yang meleleh dilidah. Si pirang itu menyempatkan diri melirik meja Harry yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya. Laura berbicara tentang sesuatu membosankan semacam tumbuhan langka didunia yang membuat Draco ingin mengubur diri karena mengajak wanita seperti dia. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan di sekelilingnya.

Draco mengernyit penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

Laura tersenyum bahagia sambil menunjuk meja yang tak sampai beberapa detik yang lalu sedang ia awasi. "Oh, lihat Draco. Betapa manisnya. Ada yang sedang dilamar!"

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat Weaslette mencium Harry Potter dihadapan para tamu restoran. Mata Draco perlahan menyusuri wajah Harry untuk menemukan mata hijau itu, yang terbelalak kaget sama seperti miliknya.

oOoOoOo

Harry kembali dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan suram, tetapi dengan cekatan ia segera memasang wajah cerianya ketika dihadapan Ginny. Suatu kebiasaan yang menyiksa.

Ginny menatapnya sambil tersenyum ketika Harry meminta maaf meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Ia beralasan bertemu dengan koleganya di kamar mandi.

Makanan datang dan Harry memilih untuk tidak lagi berbicara. Ia mencoba menikmati makanan lezat itu dan mencoba menghilangkan pembicaraannya dengan Draco barusan, tetapi gagal. Si pirang itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Harry ingin mengutuk dirinya karena membuat Draco berwajah seperti itu. Meskipun, bagaimanapun juga Draco benar. Ia butuh menikmati hidup. Bukan malah tersangkut diantara Ginny dan dirinya.

Harry menatap Draco dan pasangan makan malamnya dengan intens. Ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cemburu yang menguasai pikirannya. Terutama ketika wanita itu mengelus pipi Draco.

_Beraninya!_

"Harry, kau memesan wine?"

Pertanyaan barusan membuat Harry kembali menatap pasangan makan malamnya. Ginny sedang menaikkan alisnya.

"Wine? Tidak... aku..."

Harry menatap gelas wine dihadapan mereka berdua.

_Sejak kapan pelayan itu menuangkan wine ini?_

Harry menoleh kearah pelayan yang bertugas dimeja mereka. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Harry.

"Umh, kurasa ini salah satu servis dari restoran."

Ginny mengangguk kagum lalu mengangkat gelasnya. "Nah, mari kita bersulang! Untuk karirku dan masa depan kita!"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya. Sebuah cahaya kecil didalam gelas milik Ginny membuat Harry terkejut.

_Cincin?_

Ginny sepertinya menyadari juga. Ia memandang Harry dengan mata terbuka lebar. Harry hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu apa arti dari cincin yang ditaruh didalam gelas wine.

_Lamaran. Tetapi, siapa yang menaruh cincin ini?  
_

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny bangkit dari kursinya dan mencium Harry yang terdiam membeku. "Aku bahagia kau akhirnya melamarku!" Suara tepukan tangan tiba-tiba membahana disekelilingnya. Harry hampir tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Ia mencoba mencari Draco. Dan menemukan mata abu-abu itu menatapnya shock.

Si pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu berbalik dan keluar dari restoran.

Harry hanya bisa menatap rambut pirang itu menghilang dibalik pintu dengan ekspresi yang sama. Shock.

_Merlin. Kenapa kacau seperti ini? Brengsek, siapa yang menaruh cincin ini_!

oOoOoOo

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Oh, my... aku tahu kalian pasti protes. Udah lama, dikit lagi, dan sekalinya muncul, angst!**

**Ops, begitulah yang terjadi. Maafkan daku... :'(**

**Aku sempat berpikir membuat adegan lemon dikamar mandi. Tapi... kyaknya... lain kali saja lah :p**

**Kurasa tinggl 2 atau 3 chap lagi cerita ini selsai, tapi...aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian dulu deh... **

**Feel free to comment and review!**


End file.
